Colors of Emotion
by Miss Queen B
Summary: A Krinkle relative releases small robotic bugs in to the robot. Each one has a colorful stone that can change a person's mood by a mere touch and now the Hyperforce are suffering from wild moodswings. please R&R. OMG, COMPLETE!
1. Erik Krinkle

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, due to boredom, I came up with this story that's a little bit funny and crazy at the same time. This story is nearly oc free and it takes place before the dark worm. I hope you like it. **

**I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!**

**Erik Krinkle**

He was the laughing stock at his school for having an insane, totally obsesses Uncle, who went to the nuthouse after he dressed up like Chiro and tried to destroy the moneky team because he couldn't be part of the team.

Everyone, even the nerds, made fun of him even though he had nothing to do with the monkey team or his Uncle going to the nuthouse. But he had to have the same last name, the dreaded Krinkle.

His name is Erik Krinkle and he hated the monkey team, he hated them so much especially the little green one. Why the green monkey, well, it all started two weeks ago on a warm sunny day.

There was a festival to celebrate the first day of spring with food, games and contests and he entered himself in one of them. The New Invention Contest was to see who can come up with the weirdest, craziest invention and he thought he was going to win. He had these colorful stones that can change a person's mood by the mere touch. And to make them look more creative he made tiny robotic bugs with the stones use as their bodies that will attach themselves to anyone they see and let the stone take care of the rest.

These colorful stones were past down from generation to generation. They were small, oval shape with a smooth outer coat and each stone represents a mood.

The blue stone: a lovely blue shiny color with the mood of sadness. Those who touch it will be overwhelmed with melancholiness and believed hope is lost. It will turn the toughest guy to a whiny sissy.

The Green stone: a dark-green stone that matches the envy emotion it has. Once the stone feels the slightest bit of jealously in a person, it builds up to the point the person will go to great lengths to get rid of the jealously deep inside. This stone should be handled with great care.

The Purple stone: the stone of laugher, the slightest thing will amuse someone that will cause them to laugh and laugh and laugh and can be proved deadly if they hold on to the stone for so long. Deadly as in laughing til you stop breathing.

The Yellow stone: a pretty color that shines in the sun but those who hold this stone will have every phobia in the known history. Everything will bring fear into their eyes and there no place for them to run.

The Red stone: This color would think it would represent love or to be loved, but no, it's the color of boiling anger. Like the Envy stone, when it feels the slight bit of anger, it will build up into something worse.

The Pink stone: the beautiful stone for love, once it's activated the person will feel a deep, deep love to the first person they see.

The Light Blue stone: a lighter shade of blue that the opposite of the blue stone since this is the stone of joy. This stone will bring happiness to the one that's holding it.

The White with orange swirls stone: Like the color of sugar, the person will be very hyper and will have a craving for sweets as if they weren't hyper enough.

The Black stone: it's best not to have a grudge if you're planing on holding this stone. The Black stone of revenge is no laughing matter.

The last two stones were the Gold and Sliver stones. The gold stone of truth, the one who holds this will be compelled to tell the truth no matter how bad it is. It's best to have the sliver stole since this one will only tell lies.

The people were amazed and fascinated by the little colorful robotic bugs as they flew around the crowd. "I call them the Emotion Bugs" Erik said "once they land on somebody, his or hers moods will change"

"That's impossible" one guy in the crowd said.

Erik smirked "you look angry, maybe you should hold the purple bug" he said.

Being activated by his voice the purple bug flies over the guy in the crowd and landed on his shoulder. Someone else in the crowd sneeze and as if the guy was struck by a small shock he started laughing. The people around him back away a little as the guy fell to the floor, clutching onto his stomach, turning bright red from the laugher. Once the guy started turning blue from the lack of air, Erik order the bug to fly back. The purple bug flew off the guy's shoulder and landed on the table where the others were. As the guy grasped for air the rest of the crowed started clapping and telling him what a wonderful invention he made.

_(That's it, I am no longer a freak_) Erik said, smiling from happiness and he didn't even need the light blue bug.

Then suddenly the clapping stop then all at once, the crowd turned away from him and his colorful bugs and started cheering and clapping. He pushed himself through the crowd and noticed it was the Monkey team they were cheering and clapping at. His ears were covered with the cheering and people screaming "it's the monkey" and "oh we love you" crap.

He grew very bitter as the team of colorful monkeys and the boy wave at them as if they were embarrassed while the green one was holding something he made for the contest. Of course it's bad enough the team were heros for saving the city every single day, they had to be what girls would call "adorable," why else would the crowd abandon him and surround the green monkey and the others. The green monkey that was named Otto stared at the crowd with big blank black eyes as they all started asking the boy questions about what his monkey made.

To make a long story short, Erik got second place in the weirdest invention and was defeated by a robot monkey and his little gadget that can pre-chew people's food. (_Wow, didn't see that one coming_) he thought as he stood there with an ugly, gray ribbon that the number two on it.

He stared bitterly at the green monkey as he was holding the large blue first place ribbon while his "siblings" clapped and he even got a little hug from the yellow one. He turned away and gritted his teeth (_now, people are going to make fun of me for losing to a monkey_) he thought as he carefully scoops his robotic bugs into a box and walked out of the tent to find an exit out of this crappy place.

Already he can hear his school mates whispering and pointing at him and laughing when he walked past them. The news spread fast when it comes to the monkey team Erik thought as he tried to hide himself by covering up his face with his hood.

When he got home, he went straight to his room and tried to relax a little bit. He turned on the T.V. to calm his nerves but even the T.V. wasn't nice to him, every channel had stories about the Monkey Team saving the day. Every channel and he had more than two hundred channels on his T.V. Finally after three hours and going through ever channel, he turned off the T.V. "Why do I even bother" he said, tossing the remote.

"Erik! What are you doing" he heard his mother calling.

"Nothing, Mother!" he shouted.

"Then get off your butt and get down here, it's your turn to visit your Uncle" she shouted.

"I don't want to mother" he shouted back "All he talks about are those damn monkeys"

"Watch your mouth young man and GET DOWN HERE NOW!" she shouted.

"FINE!" he shouted back.

He grabbed his box of robot bugs and ran downstairs to come face to face with his mother. She handed him a ticket that will allow him to take a rocket bus out to space to visit his Uncle at the "nuthouse."

"Do I have to go, Mother" Erik asked.

"Yes, since your own father doesn't have a heart to visit his brother" she said.

"Well, Uncle Gyrus is pretty crazy" he said.

"He's just sick and didn't know what he was doing when he invaded the Monkey Team's robot" she said. "And as family we have to be there for him and help him get better from this obsession"

Erik rolled his eyes "whatever you say, Mother" he said, stuffing the ticket into his pocket and walked out of the house.

He walked down the street to the bus station thinking about the conversations he and his Uncle are going to have. Like about the Monkey Team and the Monkey Team and after that more stuff about the Monkey Team then he probably asked him to do some role playing with him as the Monkey Team. He started to grind his teeth again til he felt particles on his tongue and soon found himself near the robot as if his subconscious mind made him walk over to it.

He stared at the giant foot of the Robot and growled "It's all your fault I'm a misfit and for my Uncle's insanity" he shouted at the Robot and kicked it with his foot.

Of course hitting solid metal wasn't the best idea when he grabbed hold of his foot and started jumping around from the pain. He hit the floor with a thump and noticed he dropped the box that had his Emotion Bugs in it. The bugs crawled around in the grass a bit then as if sensing their creator's hatred for the Monkey Team, all of them flew off over to the Robot.

He got up from the grass and brush the dirt off his pants and stood there for a second. At this point he wishes he had his laptop so he can see the monkeys' moods changing when they encounter his robot Emotion Bugs. "Oh what the heck, I have time to get my laptop and catch the bus" he said, running back to his house.

The Emotion Bugs flew around the Giant Robot til they found a very, very tiny hole in it, too small to noticed but big enough for them to squeeze it. They flew around the air vent for awhile then separated.

The pink bug flew down the air vent and found an exit point and stop to see which room it was in. It looked through the vent to see a Blue monkey working on his daily experiments in his cozy Lab room.

Let the mood swings begin . . .

**Please Review. **


	2. Unexpected Love and Fear

**Author's Note: Wow, thanks for the reviews everyone, and I can see some of you made your prediction on who will get which stones. Don't worry, I promise I'll make this story as "interesting" as I can. **

**Hee hee hee (_grinning evilly_) **

**11 stones, 11 moods, who will get which?**

**Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Unexpected Love and Fear**

Erik Krinkle waited in line with his laptop to get on the ship that will take him to the "Nuthouse" on another plant. He handed his ticket to the guy that was taking them.

"And what's your name boy and how old are you" The guy asked

"Erik Krinkle and I'm sixteen" he said

"Erik Krinkle that sounds familiar, you wouldn't happen to be related to that other Krinkle that went insane and dressed up like that Chiro boy"

Erik gave him a grim, bitter, sour stare "No, I'm not related to him" he said, walking onto the ship and whispered "Ass" to the guy.

He took his seat in the back of the ship to make sure no one saw him as he opened his laptop and turn it on. Already, eleven small screens popped up to reveal the inside of the Robot through his robot bugs' point of view.

(_It's a good thing I installed small cameras in my robot bugs_) he thought. He did have to give some credit for having Krinkle's blood in him. His father and Uncle are great when it comes to building things. He leaned forward and smiled when he saw that the pink bug target its first victim. He places a Cd into the Cd burner; there's no way he going to watch this without recording it.

He snickered to himself.

* * *

The pink bug crawled out from the vent and stood on the ceiling, staring at the blue monkey, who was humming a small tune while mixing some of his chemicals together. Its wings flicker a bit before shooting down toward Gibson's back. It landed on his jet pack and crawled deep into his fur then jammed its sharp pointed legs into his flesh.

Gibson felt a sharp pain that nearly made him drop the tubes full of chemicals. He scratches his back a little then went back to his experiments.

* * *

The green and yellow bug flew out of another air vent and spotted Nova and Otto talking to each other.

"I still can't believe you won first place that gadget of yours" Nova said, staring at the small gadget that can pre-chews people's food.

"What's so weird about it" Otto said "I think it's cool"

He hugged his blue ribbon and Nova smiled "if you say so, but either way I'm happy for you" she said, then walked out of the room, unknowing to her the yellow bug was following her.

Otto sighed and felt his cheeks getting warm as he placed his ribbon down. "She's happy for me" he said to himself. A rosy blushed appeared on his cheeks, but he quickly shook his head, hoping to get rid of the redness.

He had to admit itto himself, he did like Nova, A lot, but there were two things that's keeping him from telling her. One, he was too shy and having a hard time planing out what to say to her and the second was the monkey that was walking past his room. Sprx wavedat him before disappearing down the hallway and he waved back. Sprx was the other problem, that red monkey would kill him if he goes anywhere near "his" girl.

He just sighed and just stared at his blue ribbon he won at the festival and remembers the warm hug Nova gave him to congratulate him. He was too busy day dreaming that he didn't see the green bug flying toward him.

* * *

Nova walked into the command center, looking for Sprx to talk about the conversation they had at Festival when she heard footsteps and turned around to see Gibson looking down at somepapers on his chipboard

"Hey Gibson" Nova greeted

Gibson looked up from his clipboard and for a second he felt the same sharp pain in his back like the last time. His whole body went numb as he stared at Nova, who seems to be beaming in beauty he never noticed before.

"You wouldn't happen to seen Sprx anywhere" She asked "Because I needed to ask him something and-"

"I love you" Gibson said, interrupting her.

Nova looked at him shocked "what did you say"

Gibson dropped his chipboard and Nova could literally see his white pupils in his black eyes shaping into little hearts. "You heard me, my dear, I love you and I always have" he said, with a large grin.

Nova's eye started to twitch and she back away a little from the blue monkey. "Gibson, are you alright" she asked "you're freaking me out"

"I'm more then alright, I'm in love, AND I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Before Nova could say anything, she was grabbed by the arm and was pulled close to Gibson's body. His blue tail wrapped around her waist so she couldn't escape. "Gibson, what the world are you doing"

"Giving the love of my life a kiss on those beautiful lips" He said, trying to kiss her.

Nova holds him back, freaking out from his behavior "Gibson, let me go, Gibson, STOP IT"

She roughly pushed him away causing him to fall to the floor with a large thump. He quickly got back on his feet and started grinning.

"What in the hell is wrong with you Gibson" She shouted.

"Oh dearest Nova, I cannot deny this love and affection I have for you. I love you and I'll never love anyone else" he said.

He tired to pounce on her in the effort to give her the kiss he longs for, but Nova dodges him and tried to get away from him. She ran over to her yellow tube and shot up before he could reach her.

"Wait Nova, you can't deny my love" Gibson shouted from the bottom of the yellow tube. "I WILL WIN YOUR HEART"

So shocked from what had happened, Nova tripped on her own two feet when she stepped out of her tube. "What was that all about" she wondered as she got up. She shivered from the fact that Gibson tried to kiss her and wondered if he just had some type of accident in his lab to make him this way. Or maybe he did have feelings for her and just finally, out of the blue, tells her. While she was thinking of this, she didn't see the yellow bug landing on the tip of her tail and crawled over to her back and dug itself deep into her fur.

She felt a sharp pain and was still too stunned, not to mention disgusted, to pay attention to it. She started shaking all of a sudden and thought the shock just tire her out so she started to walk over to her room.

She heard the sound of someone coming out of one of the tube then a scream "HOW CAN YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME NOVA, WE ARE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER"

She felt a pang and turned around to see Gibson standing on his knees with his arms spread out as he announced the love he had for her. "DON'T YOU SEE THAT I'LL WILL DO ANYTHING TO BE YOUR LOVE, I LOVE YOU NOVA" he shouted.

Nova eyes widened and she started to shake violently and she screamed at the top of her lungs. For some reason she felt very terrified when she saw that shade of blue on Gibson and ran off. "Evil blue is trying to hurt Nova" she shouted as she tried to get away.

"DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN MY LOVE" Gibson shouted and ran after her. "I must kiss those sweet lips of yours"

Nova tried to hide somewhere in a dark place but screamed when she realized the place was TOO Dark. She tried to go down her tube but yellow was way too scary to be trusted as well as red, green, blue, black, and orange. All the colors around her were scaring her and she had no place to hide.

She ran so much she lost Gibson but found herself alone.

(_Too Scary_) she thought (_to be alone_)

She wrapped her tail and arms around her body and slowly walked around the robot to find some company but not too many people since crowds were scary. "What's wrong with me" she asked, through her chattering teeth. She never felt so scared about the things around her before.

"Hey Nova, what's up" someone asked from behind her.

Nova screamed and jumped into the air and grabbed hold of the ceiling with her bare hands. She looked down, shaking as if she was very cold, to see Chiro looking up at her with wide eyes. "Are you ok Nova" He asked.

"No" she said, shaking and clutching onto the metal "I'm can't get down"

"What do you mean you can't get down?"

"I'm scares of heights . . . and the bright lights . . . and the color orange you're wearing" She said.

Chiro was stunned by her answer and thought she was just playing around with him, but couldn't explain why she was shaking and crushing the metal ceiling like paper with her hands. "Come on Nova, stop playing around and get down from here"

"No, it's too scarey now go away, your present is freaking me out" she said.

Before another word could leave Chiro's mouth, he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and push to the ground by Gibson.

"Gibson what the heck are you doing" Chiro asked.

"I'm trying to win the heart of the monkey of my dreams" Gibson said with a large grin on his face and his tail shaped into a heart.

"Huh" Chiro asked, stunned.

"There is now way you can escape from me my love, come down here and let us embrace" Gibson said.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SCARING ME TODAY" Nova shouted. "STOP SCARING ME WITH YOUR CREEPY BLUE COLOR"

She jumped down from the ceiling and ran off, screaming again, down the hallway.

"Gibson, what in the world is going on" Chiro asked.

Gibson smiled and flew right into Chiro's face "If you must know, I'm in love and I'm in love with Nova AND I'M WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO WIN HER HEART SO WE CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER" The blue monkey declares.

He patted Chrio's head and ran after Nova again "WAIT NOVA, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME AND OUR DESTINY"

Chiro just sat there on the floor with his jaw dropped.

Else where in the room that belongs to Antauri, the purple bug crawled out of the vent and stared at the black monkey.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was kinda lame, I'm doing the best I can. **

**Please, please, PLEASE, review.**


	3. Laughing and Crying

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews.**

**I'm open to any suggestions you have to make my story a little better.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Laughing and Crying**

"For the last time mom, I am on the bus" Erik Krinkle shouted into his cell phone. "I can't believe you don't believe your one and only child"

"The last time you told me that lie I spotted you coming out of the arcade!" His mother yelled in the phone so loud Erik had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"I'm not lying this time so get off my back!" He shouted.

His mother gasped "don't you dare use that tone with me young man, I can't believe you are so selfish that you wouldn't even visit your only Uncle in his time in need"

"I'M selfish, you never visit him even once and do you know why because Uncle Gyrus is mentally disturbed freak of nature!" he screamed in the phone and turned off his cell phone.

He looked up to see people staring at him and he growled "what are you looking at" he screamed and the people went back to what they were doing.

He shook his head and went back to his laptop. The blue monkey was looking around for the yellow monkey he fell in love with. The yellow monkey was trying to hide from all her fears but have no idea where to go. He noticed his blue bug, the stone of sadness, found his next target as well as the purple bug.

* * *

The heart shape pupils in Gibson's eyes grew ever so bigger as he was searching around the Robot for Nova. His tail was bent to shape as heart and he couldn't get that wide, wide, grin off his face. He stopped next to a room in the middle of the hallway and looked around.

"Nova!" He shouted, down the hallway "Where are you, my dearest love"

Unaware to him that in the very same room he stopped at Sprx was in there polishing his magnets while humming a song. He smiled when he saw his reflection in his well-polished magnets as they shine in the light.

"Looking good" he said to himself.

"Nova!" Gibson shouted again and this time Sprx looked up from his magnets and raised an eyebrow. He turned his magnets back into his hands and walked over to the door.

As he was walking to the door, the blue bug's wings flicker for a second and flew down from the ceiling and landed on Sprx's back. The bug crawled deep into his red fur and bite into his flesh. Sprx jumped a little from the little pinch and scratch his back. He suddenly felt tire as he reach the door and open it to see Gibson in a rather awkward stage.

"What's with all the screaming Gibson" He asked.

When Gibson turned around Sprx nearly cringed from the rather happy look on Gibson's face. "Gibson, are you alright"

"I can never be alright my brother unless I express my feelings to the one person I love" Gibson said, high and mighty.

The itch on Sprx's back started to act up again causing Sprx to scratch his back again "did something happen to you in your lab again Brain strain"

"Yes, in fact something did happen when I was leaving the lab" Gibson said.

The wide grin and the crazy look in Gibson's eyes were freaking Sprx out as he let him finish.

"But of course I have no time to tell you, I need to find Nova" he said, running off.

"Why do you need to find Nova" Sprx asked.

Gibson stopped and smiled at his clueless brother "I need to find her and tell her, I LOVE HER" he said, then took off again leaving Sprx dumbfounded with his jaw slightly ajar.

But before he could react to the most horrible news he ever heard Chiro popped out of nowhere and shouted "Sprx, have you seen Gibson, he been acting strangely all of a sudden"

"Yes, he was here just a few seconds ago telling me he needed to find Nova and tell her he loves her" Sprx said, in a melancholy tone of voice, not even putting up the effort to look at his leader face to face.

Chiro bit his lip lightly (_this is bad_) he thought, knowing very well from all the sighs he saw from Sprx and Nova that Sprx likes her . He didn't know what to say, but he was ready to tackle Sprx down if Sprx all of sudden goes after Gibson. Sprx would never let Nova go without a fight even with another teammate. But after a minute Sprx just stood there to a point Chiro place his hand on the red monkey's shoulder. "Sprx are you ok"

As if he had a rapid mood swing Sprx spun around to face Chiro "How can you tell me if I'm alright when everything is not" he shouted.

Chiro's eyes widened when he saw tears streaming down Sprx's cheeks and soaking into his red fur.

The blue bug was at maximum power as Sprx cried like a little baby who had its candy taken away. "It's bad enough that Gibson loves Nova but YOU" he pointed right into Chiro's face "have the nerves to tell me if I'm ok and it's clear as day that I'm not"

With tears still running down his cheek, Sprx took off in the opposite direction Gibson went with his cried echoing behind him.

Shocked, Chiro ran after Sprx by following his whines and cries and the small drops of tears.

* * *

Nova, still with her tail and arms wrapped around her body, walked down another hallway and past Antauri's mediation room. She muttered to herself about scary dark places, scary blue color and scary heights. She heard footsteps running in her direction and picked up the pace.

Antauri was deep into meditation to know what was going with the others. He heard screaming and someone shouting "I love you" and thought it was just Sprx and Nova having another argument again.

He suddenly felt a small, very small presence in the room and was about to figure out what it was when someone started banging on the door. The loud bangs literally cause Antauri to snap out of his mediation and fell to the floor.

He sighed, believing it was either Sprx or Nova that was interrupting him with the hope he could settle their little fit.

The purple bug, who was standing there upside down on the ceiling continues to stare at the Black Monkey who was getting up from the floor. With the purple stone of laugher, a slightly deadly stone if the person holds on to it for a long time, shining in the light, the bug flew down toward Antauri.

Antauri opened the door with a dull look on his face only to be down right stunned to see Sprx drowned in tears. "Sprx?"

Sprx wipes his tears away "He was so mean to me Antauri, our own leader" he said, before crying again.

"You mean Chiro" Antauri asked and Sprx nodded.

"Antauri!" Chiro shouted as he stopped next to Sprx and catch his breath. "Something is strange is going on around here"

"You got that right, you hurt my feeling" Sprx cried.

"What!" Chiro shouted, not in anger but in complete shocked. "How did I hurt your feeling Sprx"

"Can someone tell me what is going on" Antuari asked, patiently.

The purple bug landed in the back of Antuari's helmet and made its way to his back.

"Something going on around here Antuari" Chiro repeated himself "Nova ran off screaming after she saw me wearing orange then Gibson came out of nowhere and told me he loves Nova"

"Will you stop saying those words" Sprx said, crying and grabbing Chiro's shirt and blow his nose.

"Sprx!" Chiro shouted and looked down at the mess Sprx made on his shirt "why did you blow your nose on my shirt"

"Serves you right for hurting my feelings" Sprx shouted.

"All I asked if you were alright after what Gibson told you" Chiro shouted.

Sprx cried even harder "how could he do this to me, he knows how much I care about Nova" he said "and you're not making me feel better by asking me if I am alright about this"

"How is that hurting your feelings" Chiro shouted.

Antauri flinched a bit after feeling a pinch of pain in his back and just scratched his back.

"Stop yelling at me" Sprx said, curling up into a little ball and started sobbing again. "You didn't have to yell at me for your mistakes"

Chiro ran his hands threw his hair from frustration and looked at Antauri, who was just standing there and watching the whole thing. "Antauri, can you help me out here then come with me to find Gibson before he's beaten to a pulp"

Antauri stared at Chiro stressed out face and the crying Sprx who was still curled up in a small red ball. His eye started to twitch and he started to snicker a bit but tried to hold it back with his metal hand.

Chiro heard him snickering "Antauri, was that you snickering" he asked.

Antauri's face looked like he just suck on a lemon as he tried to hold back this funny feeling he suddenly had but he couldn't.

"Antauri?" Chiro called out again.

Antauri burst out laughing to the point he fell on his back, nearly crushing the bug that was hanging onto him, with his feet kicking in the air. "THAT'S THE MOST FUNNIEST THING I EVER HEARD" Antauri shouted while laughing from this amusement.

"Huh" Chiro said, confused.

Antauri grabbed hold of his stomach as he continues to laugh on the floor. A tear rolled down his cheek as his stomach felt like it was folding from the laugher.

"Can I ask what so funny" Chiro asked.

"Your face . . . (laughing) . . . the look on . . . on . . . your . . . (laughing) . . . (snort) . . . face!" Antauri laughed.

Chiro was speechless from Antuari's mood, he never seen Antauri laughs this much before especially laughing at another teammate.

"Look at Sprx . . . (laughing) he's whining like a little . . . (laughing) . . . (snort) . . . SISSY!" Antauri laughed so hard he nearly chokes on his spit and started coughing and laughing at the same time.

"Why are you laughing at me Antauri" Sprx cried. "It's bad enough Gibson loves Nova and Chiro yelled at me and hurt my feelings"

"It's . . . so . . . so . . . (laughing) . . . FUNNY" Antauri laughed, "and look at the boy . . . (laughing, snort, laughing) . . . he . . . looks . . . so . . . (laughing) . . . shocked . . . HIS EYES ARE AS BIG AS DINNER PLATES!"

Chiro stood there with Antuari laughing like a mad man . . . mad monkey while Sprx was crying so much a small puddle of tears was forming next to his feet.

"Stop laughing at me!" Sprx shouted and ran off "I hate everybody"

Antuari's knees gave in and he fell to the floor again laughing to the point he couldn't breathe.

Chiro stood there thinking (_has the world gone mad?_)

The white with orange swirls bug was just five feet away from the stunned boy.

* * *

**Please Review, please!**


	4. Hyper and Down Right Confuse

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I can't believe you all like my story so much. Remember I'm up for any suggestions you have on which monkey should get which stone. Also, updating is going to be a little slow for the next few weeks because I'm going to be traveling and won't be at my computer. Sorry. **

**To Blackrose: I know you been telling me to put in your Oc character Aly in my story but I'm sorry to say this but that can't be possible. I'm trying to make this as OC-free as I can plus it's kind of late to fit her into my story right now. I'm sorry again. I hope this doesn't stop you from reading the rest of my story. **

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Hyper and Down Right Confuse **

"Hey Erik, I'm glad to see you again" the Doctor said

Erik moan as the Doctor and him walked down the cold hallway on the Nuthouse. Erik hated this place, every insane person kept staring at him with a wide grin. He holds his laptop close to his chest then asked the Doctor a question "So how is my Uncle doing, please for the love of Shuaggzoom tell me he's getting better"

"Aw, you must really care about your Uncle that much from that tone of voice" The Doctor said, ruffling the sixteen year old's hair.

Erik grumble to himself and fix up his hair (_I wouldn't say that_) he thought, hoping if his Uncle gets better his outcast days at school will be over.

"But seriously, how is he doing? I'm pretty sure my dad would like to know since he never has the guts to come visit him himself." Erik asked.

The Doctor sighs "not very good" he said "After daily therapy, pills, group counseling and we spent hours trying to convince him that he is not part of the Monkey Team, but nothing seems to working"

"Can you at least tell me it's not getting worse" Erik asked.

"I'm afraid it looks like it is" the Doctor said.

"Ah fuck" Erik whispered to himself as the stop next to a door with a number on it. Erik looked through the small window in the middle of the door and saw his Uncle in there. He was sitting in the corner wrapped in a straightjacket and shaking a bit. Erik sighed as the Doctor unlocks the door.

"Visiting hours will be over in three hours" the Doctor said then left.

Erik walked in with the door slamming behind him and just stood there looking at his Uncle. He cleared his throat and sat down on the padded floor "Hi, Uncle Gyrus"

Gyrus smiled "Erik, it's great to see you again, say hello to the monkey team"

Erik just made a nervous smile and sat down on the other side of the padded room and turned on his laptop. While his Uncle talked to the "Monkey Team" like he said he is Erik noticed that the white bug with orange swirls found its first target.

"why did you bring your laptop" Gyrus asked.

"Oh . . . uh . . . because I thought it would be nice to type out the stories you told me about you and the monkeys" Erik smiled.

Gyrus smiles "ok, how should I start"

Erik just looked at his laptop screen.

* * *

Chiro back upagainst the wall as Antauri clutch onto his shirt laughing like it's the end of the world.

"Antauri what's wrong with you, what the heck is so funny" Chiro asked.

"I...I...I...(laughing) . . . (snort) . . . don't . . . don't . . . know" Antauri laughed "I . . . can't . . . (laughs, snort, laughs) . . . breathe"

Antauri's eyes were all watery and his throat was getting dried. He covered his mouth making his laugher faded muffles but couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing again. He fell to the floor and rolled around a bit laughing and with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Wow, did I miss something funny"

Chiro looked away from Antauri to see Otto standing there with a smile of amusement on his face. "Otto, please tell me you're ok" Chiro asked, grabbing Otto by the shoulder and shaking him a little.

Otto gave him a blank stare, "of course I'm ok Chiro, why wouldn't I be" He asked.

Chiro's eyes widened. "HIS EYES ARE DINNER PLATES AGAIN" Antauri laughed and started banging his metal hand on the floor.

Otto started laughing as well "Antauri's right Chiro, you look pretty funny with those big eyes."

Chiro stood there, a little insulted, while the two monkeys laughed in front of him while repeating the words "dinner plates" over and over again. He was too mock to see the white bug landing on top of his head and crawling deep into his jet black hair.

"But really, what's going on, all I hear is screaming and laughing and I just saw Sprx running around crying" Otto said "I never thought I see Sprx, of all monkeys, cry"

"I don't know what's going on Otto but I need you to find Gibson for me, Now!" Chiro shouted.

"Why"

"Because-" Chiro felt a slight pain on the top of his head and started to scratch it then started to grin.

"Because why Chiro" Otto asked.

Chiro said nothing and ran off leaving Otto with a blank expression on his face and Antauri still laughing on the floor.

"HE DID IT AGAIN, DINNER PLATES" Antauri laughed.

Otto help Antauri up from the floor "come on Antauri, let's go see where Chiro went"

They found Chiro in the kitchen looking through the cabinets and fridge rapidly.

"What are you looking for" Otto asked, a little stunned from Chiro's odd mood swing.

"OTTO, OTTO, OTTO, OTTO, OTTO, OTTO, OTTO, OTTO, I NEED SOMETHING SWEET, VERY SWEET, LIKE, LIKE, LIKE, LIKE, LIKE, LIKE, LIKE . . . LIKE, LIKE, LIKE-"Chiro shouted while jumping around and drooling a bit.

"Sugar" Otto asked while Antauri started snicking again and muttering the word "dinner plates" to himself.

"YEAH, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I NEED, NEED, NEED, NEED, SUGAR, LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF SUGAR." Chiro said.

"Uh . . . I think I hid all the sweets in the last cabinet so Antauri wouldn't take them away" Otto said.

"So that's why you always smelled like chocolate" Antauri said to Otto, pause for a second then started laughing again.

Chiro ran to the last cabinet, open it up and stared at the glories high fat and high sugar junk food for a minute with a little drop a drool running down his chin. Next thing Otto knew Chiro was tearing off the wrappers with his teeth and gobbled up all the sweets he can stuff in his mouth. His pupils were nothing but little dots and he was leaving a small puddle of drool on the floor next to him.

"Chiro wouldn't it be better to take off the wrapper instead of eating it" Otto asked.

"BACK OFF MONKEY, THESE SWEETS ARE MINE" Chiro hiss with chocolate smeared all over his mouth. Otto jumped away a bit but Chiro just chuckled "I'm just kidding" he said.

Otto presses his back against the wall as Chiro started jumping around the kitchen with a bag of candy in his arm.

"What are you doing" Otto asked.

"I don't know I just need to jump around" Chiro said "I'M JUST JUMPING AND JUMPING AND JUMPING AND JUMPING AND JUMPING AND JUMPING AND JUMPING AND JUMPING AND JUMPING"

Antauri lean against the wall laughing with more tears running down his eyes while Chiro repeated the last two words over and over again.

Otto was down right confuse and was getting confusing by the minute when Sprx came in with his feet and tail dragging on the floor.

"Hey Sprx" Otto asked then noticed the dark circle under his eyes and the frown look.

Sprx looked at the mess Chiro left on the floor, the candies mix with the high fat junk food. "Someone ate all the junk food" He said with his lips trembling and eyes tearing up.

"What's a matter Sprx" Otto asked.

Sprx burst into tears again "ALL THE JUNK FOOD GONE" he said, sobbing.

"Gees Sprx, it's not the end of the world" Otto said.

"Yes it is, you moron, Antauri laughing at me, Chiro hurt my feelings and now the food is gone, WHY IS EVERYTHING HAPPENING ME!" Sprx shouted and flopped down to the floor and started to cry.

Antauri laughed and pointed at Sprx "it's SISSY BOY" He shouted causing Sprx to cry harder.

Otto scratched his head, nearly touching the green bug that was just hanging there in the back of his head, not knowing what to do. The green bug was activated but couldn't find one shred of envy in the green monkey so Otto was safe for now. He stared at Antauri who was still laughing up a storm, Chiro jumping around and Sprx sobbing just a foot away from him.

"Where's Gibson when you need him, I'm sure he knows what's going on here" Otto asked himself and went to go find them.

* * *

Nova peeked around the corner and looked down the hallway to see if Gibson was anywhere in sight then hurry her way to find a place to hide. She couldn't stop shaking and could've sworn she's hearing voices in her head because the whole place was filled with sounds of laugher and someone crying.

She shook her head and shivered some more, she never felt so scared in her whole life. She turned very pale when she heard footsteps echoing in the hallway and tried to open one of the doors.

"On come, you stupid door, OPEN!" Nova shouted while shaking.

"NOVA!"

She turned to her left to see Gibson with his wide grin and heart shape eyes "I FINALLY FOUND YOU MY LOVE!" He shouted.

"Not you again" Nova said and started to run away.

"You not getting away from me this time my love" Gibson said and chased after her.

Nova ran all over the Robot with Gibson hot on her trail. Nova looked back to see Gibson closing in and didn't know that she entered the kitchen where everyone elsewas at minus Otto. Nova stopped dead in her tracks when she saw everybody in one room only to be tackled by Gibson. Nova stumbled over by the extra weight thanks to Gibson holding her tight, crashed into Chiro, tripped over Sprx, slipped on some round candy before crashing into the sink.

Antauri burst out laughing and started banging his head on the wall while Sprx cried and Chiro stuffed his face with sweets. The crashed cause the sink to break and water started to shoot out from the faucet and spilled over the knocked out pair.

The water touches the robot bugs and causes a few sparks to fly out of them. Water was bad for the bugs, they couldn't function right so they release themselves from both of the monkeys and flies out before the water destroyed them.

The bugs landed on top of the ceiling and crawled over to the air vent to dry up yet even through they were temporary down there were still nine bugs out there.

Nova and Gibson opened their eyes and stared at each other when they found themselves in a rather very ackward position. Gibson was top of her with his lips slightly touching hers as more water rain down on them. Nova started to shake and they were too stunned to move.

They took a deep breath and screamed . . .

* * *

**Please Review.**


	5. Choking Laugher and A Pinch of Envy

**B: Thank you so much for the reviews . . . (sobbing) . . . I feel so loved**

**Haya: ok, that is weird. **

**B: hey, you're in the wrong story Haya, this is Colors of Emotion. **

**Haya: I am, shoot, I better go to the other this . . . um what was it called again. **

**B: This is War.**

**Haya: Oh yeah, I have a red and green monkey to torture, (_laughing evilly_) **

**B: ...Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long, I was in the process of moving to another state so it took a while to get my computer set up and get the internet back on. But I'm back and I'll try to update much, much sooner then last time. Again, I'm open to any suggestions to which character get which stone. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Choking Laugher and A Pinch of Envy**

"GIBSON FOR THE LAST TIME, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Nova shouted at the top of her lung and smack Gibson across the face with enough force that made him flew a couple of feet.

The blue monkey fell to the wet floor and quickly stood up with a red swollen cheek "What in the world was that for Nova!" He shouted back.

"Why are you yelling at me, you're the one trying to kiss me" Nova shouted then spitting a little bit. Scarred for life kept repeating in her head and she could tell she'll be having nightmares about this for the rest of her life.

"I did no such thing" Gibson shouted.

"Yes you did, when I ask you where Sprx was at, you just blurted out that you loved me" Nova said.

"Again I did no such thing" Gibson said.

He really didn't remember what happened just an hour ago he really didn't know. All he could remember was walking out of his lab with his clipboard then hearing Nova calling out for him then everything with all blurry and pink.

Their argument didn't last when they heard Antauri laughing and gasping for air. They turned to see the black monkey sitting against the wall, giggling while clutching his stomach from the pain. From the looks of it, he was suffocating as he tried to breathe but couldn't stop laughing over who knows what.

"What's going on here" Gibson asked.

"Why is Sprx crying" Nova asked, as if Gibson falling head over heels in love with her wasn't weird enough, she sees Sprx crying on the floor like a little baby.

"NOVA!"

Nova jumped when Chiro popped out of nowhere and was right into her face "NOVA, NOVA, NOVA, NOVA, NOVA, NOVA, NOVA, NOVA, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT" Chiro said, pulling on the yellow's monkey arm.

"What Chiro" Nova asked, getting a little annoyed.

Chiro stared at her for a second with his big (_dinner plates_) eyes then grin "Gibson loves you" he said, laughing then ran off with his laugher echoing in the back ground.

"WHY WON'T HE STOP SAYING THAT" Sprx sobbed and curled up in a ball again. Gibson's eye started to twitch when he saw Sprx rocking back and fourth while sucking on his thumb.

"What the heck is going on" Nova asked

Antauri started laughing again "you should've seen you two, the look in your eyes when you two kissed" He shouted and laughed even harder to the point he couldn't breathe anymore.

"Antauri since when do you laugh" Gibson asked as he and Nova walked over to him.

"I...I...(laughing) . . . don't . . . know . . . (laughing, snort) . . . I . . . can't . . . can't . . . (laughs) . . . breathe" he laughed.

"If you can't breathe then stop laughing"

"But the part when Nova slapped you WAS SO FUNNY" he laughed harder with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It was not funny Antauri, my cheek is already swelling" Gibson said, getting angrier by the second.

"Yes it is" The black monkey spit "your face looks lop sided now"

Antauri started laughing again to the point his face was losing color from the lack of air, his throat was getting dry and sore and his eyes were streaming with tears. He couldn't breathe and couldn't calm himself down.

With Antauri laughing, Sprx crying like a little baby and Chiro running around here and there, Nova was getting a little nervous standing there in the small puddle of water that was covering up the whole kitchen. Gibson on the other hand was getting really steam and annoyed from all the noise.

"Antauri, will you stop laughing, it's getting annoying" he asked.

"I...I...I...(laughs, snorts) . . . can't" Antauri said, literally. The purple bug was at maxim power just like the blue bug was on Sprx.

"Antauri!" Gibson called out but only made Antauri laughed even harder.

"Make him stop, he had been laughing at me all day" Sprx cried, while covering his eyes.

"Lop sided head blue monkey" Antauri shouted and pointed at Gibson.

"Antauri, please don't make me stoop so low on what I'm about to do if you don't stop laughing"

Tears poured out of Antauri as he laughed harder and harder to the pointed his whole body started to hurt. "C-c-can't . . . breathe" Antauri tried so hard to breathe but he ends up laughing again and leaning against Gibson.

"ANTAURI WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Gibson shouted and smack the second in command across the face.

Antauri fell back and splash into the puddle of water that was still forming from the broken sink. He crushes the purple bug, hearing it crack following by a large eclectic bolt shooting up his body. As the bug releases itself from the black monkey, Antauri rolled onto his stomach and started gasping for air.

"I can't believe you just slapped Antauri, Gibson" Nova said in disbelief.

"I-I-I didn't mean to, he was just laughing and I couldn't take it anymore and with Sprx crying-"

While Gibson tried to explain himself the purple bug struggle to get away by flying off with one good wing. It flew to the nearest air vent where the yellow and pink bug were still drying up. Antauri continued to gasp for air and started to cough as he just laid there in the water.

"Antauri, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that but I thought it would help knock some sense into you and you wouldn't stop laughing and-"

"What happened" Antauri asked with a very dry, very sore throat.

"What do you mean what happened, you were laughing up a storm til Gibson had to slap you" Nova said.

"I was" Antauri asked, with his breathing finally calming down "all I remember was Sprx and Chiro arguing then all of sudden I was thinking about dinner plates"

"Dinner plates" Gibson and Nova question at the same time.

Antarui coughs a few more times and lightly hisses in pain from his whole body aching as well as his throat throbbing from soreness.

"Come on Antauri, lets find something that will help you with your throat" Gibson said, helping Antauri up from the wet floor.

"Thanks Gibson" Antauri said who was still trying to figure out the whole "Dinner Plates" Issue. He looked over at Sprx who was still curl up in a ball of self-pity "I see Sprx is still crying"

"Yeah, scaring isn't it" Nova said.

"Where's Chiro and Otto" he asked.

"Uh . . . Chiro is running around screaming and eating candy for some reason and I don't know where Otto is at"

Antauri nodded and followed Gibson to the Med. Room when Nova spoke up again "oh and Gibson"

"What" Gibson asked.

"That whole event when you were acting crazy and all, it never happened" She said.

"I don't even remember Nova, now why don't you deal with Sprx" Gibson said, blushing a little bit from embarrassment and made a note to himslef to use mouthwash later on. Unknowing to Gibson and Antauri, the light blue bug spotted them when it crawled out of the air vent.

As soon as they left, Nova started spitting again and wiping her mouth. "Oh man, how can this get any worse"

She suddenly felt something wrapping around leg and look down to see Sprx on his knees with his arms tightening his grip on her leg. "Is it true Nova"

"Sprx get off of me" Nova shouted and tried to shake him off with no success. "I'm already freak out and scarred thanks to Gibson"

"So it is true, Gibson does love you and you love him back" Sprx said, and started to cry again.

"Sprx, what the heck is wrong with you, and will you get off my leg!" Nova shouted.

"How can you love someone like that, I thought there was something there between us" Sprx cried and wouldn't let go.

"There's nothing between Gibson and me or us if that matters" Nova said.

"Stop lying to me" Sprx said.

"Let go of me Sprx, I need to brush my teeth" Nova shouted.

Nova started walking off, literally dragging the red pathetic monkey with her and growling from Sprx's stupid behavior.

* * *

Otto stopped when he heard loud footsteps coming toward him in a fast pace. He turns around only to be run over by the hyper active Chiro who kept running and disappeared again. Pieces of hard candy rolled over to Otto as he sat up and rubbed his head. A footprint stained the white fur of his belly and nearly left a dent on his head.

"What was that all about" Otto asked himself and got up.

He scratch his back and again, nearly touching the Envy bug, who still couldn't find one trace of envy in the green monkey. The Envy, like the anger stone, couldn't be activated unless they since the slightest bit of jealous or anger in the victim. The longer the person holds any of these two stones the more violent he or she will get.

He heard Chiro coming again and pressed himself against the wall. When Chiro ran past him with a large grin on his face, drool running down chin and candy dropping everywhere.

"Chiro, what are you doing" Otto shouted.

"I JUST HAVE TO RUN" Cairo shouted and disappeared again.

Otto scratch his head and decided to follow him. The hallway he was in led him back to the kitchen and was stunned to see it flooding with water.

"What happened here, I was only gone for a couple of minutes."

He was about to run over to turn off the water when he heard Nova screaming and looked to see her and Sprx. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Sprx was holding on to Nova's leg and being dragged while Nova was yelling at him to get off.

Otto shook his head, Sprx was probably flirting with Nova again like always. He hated when Sprx flirts with her every single day but for some reason Nova sometimes, SOMETIMES, likes the attention the red monkeys gives. Seeing that every day and now couldn't help but make Otto a little . . . jealous.

His started twitching when he felt a little pinch on his back and started to growl at the red monkey . . .

* * *

**Please Review, Please.**


	6. A New Love and Compelled Lies

**Author's Note: I know, I know, I know, I said I was going to update much sooner but I've been very busy settling in this new town that I despise with very fiber of my being while going out to find a job. Anyway, due to a dare by a friend of mine, please don't flame me for this chapter. Also, thank you so so so much for the reviews...(sobbing)...I didn't know so many people like my story. **

**To Wildcat: I'm not mad at you, I never said I was mad at you and never will be mad at you. There is no reason for me to be mad because you were only giving me a suggestion like everyone else whose been reading my story. I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea of me flaming you for that. **

**To 38SouthernAngel89: I don't even want to know what you meant by "that didn't sound right" from the last chapter. Hehehehe**

**To cutiewootie12step: You're not the only one who wonders if the monkeys can breathe air. I mean, they have to wear an air mask when they're under water yet they can breathe out in space……..When you actually think about that doesn't make sense. Oh well. **

**To Blackrose: I think you've came up with a new tongue twister because I tired saying that 10 times and can't do it. Also, I didn't know the average person lies 10 times a year………….weird. **

**To Dark Tailz: Ok, I should flame you for that little review of yours yet I'll be calling myself a hypocrite (_since that review you wrote sounded like the stuff I wrote in my profile_). We all know there's a lot of people who support Sprx/Nova couple, very little including myself that support the Otto/Nova couple and that tiny bit who support the Antuari/Nova, Gibson/Nova, and Chiro/Nova couple. And as weird as the last three couples are, we have to show respect to those who support them and not lash out on them.

* * *

**

**A New Love and Compelled Lies**

The envy in Otto's mood was mild as he stared at the red monkey still hanging on the Nova for dear life.

(_Why can't Nova let me get that close to her_) He thought and frowned a little. (_In fact, why can't I be that funny like Sprx is or be red like him too?_)

He felt a small twitch not knowing the more he thought about Sprx being around Nova the more the Envy stone was powering up. Otto looked up to find Sprx and Nova gone and was about to go after them when Chiro pop out of nowhere and shouted "HEY OTTO!"

Otto nearly jumped out his fur from how close Chiro was to him. "What" Otto asked.

"IWASJUSTWONDERINGIFHAVEANYTHINGTOEATSINCEIATEEVERYSINGLECANDYIHADANDANDANDANDANDANDANDANDANDANDANDANDAND . . . "

Otto started to pout. "Why can't I talk that fast and how come he gets to wear orange and why can't I be the leader for once" he said to himself as Chiro continues to repeat "and" over and over again.

"ANDANDANDANDANDANDANDANDIFIDON'TGETANYSUGARINMEI'MGOINGTOGOCRAZYANDANDANDANDANDAND . . . "

Otto couldn't take it anymore and try to leave but sadly Chiro was following him. With Sprx and Nova gone and Chiro still talking to him really fast the envy stone continue to power up in Otto's system. Everybody seems to have forgotten about the broken sink as more and more water spread across the floor. (_**A/N:** don't worry, we'll get back to Otto in a later chapter, I'm still having fun torturing the others_)

Otto wasn't the only one dealing with an annoying monkey/person, Nova open the door to the bathroom and walked in with Sprx still hanging onto her leg like there's no tomorrow.

"For the last time Sprx, get off my leg" She shouted.

"Stop yelling at me, why is everyone yelling at me today" Sprx said, holding her leg tighter.

She had enough with his strange behavior and uses her jet pack to fly into the air hoping he would release her but he still wouldn't let her go. It got to the point where Nova was literally shaking him to get off but that only made him cry even more.

"Let go!" Nova shouted.

"Why do you hate me Nova, what does Gibson have that I don't have" Sprx asked through watery eyes.

"Sprx, what is wrong with you and for the last time GET OFF MY LEG"

With one mighty swing, she threw Sprx right into the bathtub so hard that he left a dent in the wall as Sprx slid down into the tub and just sat there in a daze. "You need to calm down and stop crying" Nova said, walking away from him and over to the sink.

Sprx tried to get up by grabbing one of the shower's faucet but as he was pulling himself up he accidently turns on the water. Water started to rain down on him from the shower, hitting the blue bug with a huge dose.

Nova barely grabbed her toothbrush when Sprx started screaming not knowing to both of them that the blue bug was malfunctioning from the liquid. Nova turned around only to see Sprx flying out of the tub and right out the door. Nova stood there for a moment with her toothbrush in her hand.

"What was that all about" she wondered then calmly grabbed the toothpaste.

* * *

The sense of electrically continues to run through Sprx's body to the point he was slamming himself against the wall to get rid of the pain. He slipped on some water and fell right on his back. A sound of something cracking filled the air and the bug released itself from Sprx but was too damage to fly away. 

Sprx snapped his eyes wide open and sat up from the floor. His tail swatted the blue bug to the wall without Sprx's noticed. The blue's wings flicker a couple of times before completely shutting down. The blue bug was destroyed.

Sprx rubbed his stingy eyes, "what happened" he wonder then noticed something. "And why am I all wet?"

* * *

Erik started to growl when one of the eleven screens disappeared on his laptop. "That no good piece of junk" Erik whispered to himself. 

"What did you say" Gyrus asked.

"Oh nothing, continue on with your story, Uncle Gyrus" he said.

Gyrus smiled and went on with his story.

Erik went back to his laptop and started to think while looking at the red monkey who was getting off the floor with a confused face expression. His laptop started beeping and a message popped up saying that the pink bug was repair after getting wet. A light bulb appeared on the top of his head and he smirked.

"I know what I can do" he said, and started typing in codes on his keyboard. "No one destroys one on my bugs and gets away with it. Let's see how he can handle the sliver bug being attach to him."

He grinned as he press enter in his key. As soon as he presses the "enter" key, the sliver bug's wings were activated and flew out of the air vent and started to search for the red monkey. "Now what can I do to make this more _interesting_" Erik thought then it clicks in his head and started typing in more codes. "I think the pink bug should have another turn" he said.

* * *

Antauri popped in a few more cough drops to cool the burning sensation in his throat while sitting on one of the beds in the Med. Bay. Gibson was in the back in one of the closets trying to find the strongest mouthwash they had for his little situation. Antauri didn't bother telling Gibson that he was overreacting with that so call "kiss" with Nova because of his burning throat and the fact that he couldn't figure out why he was laughing up a storm in the first place. 

In the air vent, the light blue bug was staring at the black monkey and was ready to claim him as its next victim when Antauri jumped off the bed and walked over to Gibson.

"I'm going to go find Chiro, he's been acting a little strange lately" Antauri said.

"I think everyone is, including myself, after what happened back there" Gibson said, holding a bottle of mouthwash. "Do you think someone might be toying with us?"

"I don't know, we didn't get any threats on the alarm and I can't sense any evil around us" Antauri said.

"Hm, well if you do find Chiro, tell him to come to the Med. Bay and I'll see if there's any problems with him"

"Ok, I might as well find Sprx too" Antauri said, walking out of the Med. Bay.

As soon as Antauri, the light blue bug crawled out of the air vent and noticed the blue monkey had his back turn. Gibson wasn't the only one who had his back turn, Sprx was walking down the hallway to find the closest red tube that would take him up to his room and didn't see the sliver bug flying over and landing on the tip of his tail. He crawled over to his back and buried itself under the wet, red fur. Sprx felt a pinch just like he did before but ignore it. (_**A/N**: Remember, the sliver bug is the Lie bug so when ever Sprx is talking, he's lying_.)

"Man, what happened and how come I'm all dry" he said, then stopped in his tracks. (_That didn't sound right_) he thought. "Why am I all . . . d. . . . dry"

(_Funny, why can't I say wet_) he thought. "I'm all . . . d. . . . d..dry . . . yes . . . I mean . . . yes . . . my fur is dry"

(_What the hell_) Sprx thought and tried to say something else. "My . . . d.. dry . . . fur is . . . r..r..r..green" Sprx lied. (_No, it's red, my wet fur is red, why can't I say it_)

"My name is . . . S-S-S-S-Gibson" he said, "Yes . . . I mean . . . yes . . . my name is S-S-S-Gibson." He lied. (_No, that's not true!_)

While Sprx tried to figure out what was wrong with his speech, Antauri was walking down the same hallway and was about to cross paths with him when the pink bug spotted him from the ceiling. It quickly flew down and landed on Antauri's back and hid itself in the black fur. He felt a pinch and noticed it was the same thing he felt the last time before his might went all foggy.

He turned his head as far as he could to see if there was anything on his back since that was where he felt the pinch.

"Antauri! Antauri!" He heard Sprx shouting and turned his head around to face him.

"Antauri, something is really right around here, I mean, right, yes, I mean, right, dammit. For some reason, I can't tell lies and all I'm saying is the truth . . . yes, that did make sense . . . dammit!" Sprx said, getting frustrated because he was for some reason compelled to tell lies. "What is right with me" he said, then noticed something odd. "And why are you staring at me like that"

Antauri was grinning, not the happy grin or the laughing grin, it was more like the lovesick/mild disturbed grin.

"Antauri?" Sprx called out to him.

"I love you" Antauri said, as his white pupil form into white shape hearts. He started giggling like a little girl who just had her first crush causing a couple of cough drops to fall out of his mouth.

The world around Sprx seems to have stopped when Antauri said those three words he would one day tell Nova. "Huh?" he asked.

"You heard me, Lovely with that cute black face, I love you" he said, walking a bit closer to the red monkey.

(_Did he just say what I think he just say. Oh crap he's coming closer to me_) Sprx thought. "Antauri, I know what's going on, but don't stay away" he said, then realize what he just say. "Yes, don't stay away . . . dammit, stop saying the right words . . . yes . . . I mean . . . the w-w-w-w-right words" he said, then growled from the stress.

"You want me to come closer" Antauri asked, with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yes . . . (_NO! SAY NO, WHY CAN'T I SAY NO!_)" he said, panicking when the black monkey continues to advance.

"Does that mean you love me too, Lovely" Antauri grinned.

"Of course I love you that way . . . (_NO!_)...YES . . . I mean . . . yes that way" Sprx screamed and pushed Antauri away from him and ran off.

Sprx didn't get very far when light green claws stretch from Antauri and grabbed him by the tail. He struggled to get away and dug his metal fingers into the floor to stop Antauri from pulling himself toward him.

"Don't let me go!" Sprx shouted, and kicked Antarui in the stomach.

Antauri let him go and started to chuckle. "Why must you run from me, Lovely" he said.

"I love you that way" Sprx shouted then gritted his teeth for saying the wrong words again. "Dammit, remember it" he said, then took off again.

After running for a few minutes, Sprx slow down to catch his breath for a moment. He was a little happy knowing the run dried up his wet fur and to see that there was no sign of Antauri anywhere.

(_Be calm Sprx and pray that Antauri is having a malfunction in his brain for him to be acting this way_) he thought.

Sprx thought he was home free when a black blur zip out of nowhere and tackles him to the floor. They tumble across the floor and in one move, Sprx was picked up from the floor and slammed against the wall by two metal arms that were attach to his second command leader.

"Hello Lovely, miss me" Antauri said, grinning.

"For the last time Antauri, I love you that way" Sprx said, (_NO, NO, NO, I DON'T LOVE YOU THAT WAY, SAY DON'T, DAMMIT, DON'T!_)

Sprx noticed the smirk on Antauri's face and he recognizes that smirk anywhere. It was the same smirk he does when he about to do something to show . . . affection.

"Antauri, I don't know what you're thinking . . . I mean . . . I don't . . . (_I DO!_), dammit, but do it . . . (_DON'T DO IT, DON'T!_)" He said.

But it was too late when Sprx's head antennas were grabbed by Antauri's hands and was pulled toward him.

(_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO_!) He screams in his mind.

All that was decent in the Sprx's world and life was instantly shattered when Antauri's lips crashed into his in one fiery, nightmarish kiss.

They say at exactly 2:23 in the afternoon that day was when the entire city of Shuggazoom stopped dead in their tracks when they all heard a high pitch, ear-bleeding scream that cracked every window and shattered every glass-made object. . .

* * *

**I know, I'm a monster for writing that but I know my friend is happy. Please Review. **


	7. Lies, Lies and Some Truth

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and if you want to see what Erik Krinkle or any of my oc characters look like I added hyperlinks in my profile so you can see the drawings I did. Tell me what you think and here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**P.S: those who'd read my second one-shot "A Song in the Wind" I just want to say thank you for reviewing it. **

**P.P.S.: for all those Sprx/Nova fans out there, please don't flame me for what I'm about to do in this chapter...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...OTTO/NOVA FOREVER...(_runs off_) **

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven**

**Lies, Lies, and Some Truth**

Erik rushed out of his Uncle's room and ran over to the nearest phone to make a quick phone. He spotted a phone that was being use by one of the patients in this hospital.

"I'm-I'm-I'm so a shame, Doctor" the guy cried. "I-I-I-I slipped again, I couldn't help it, the chocolate look so good and I just couldn't hel-"

Erik roughly pushed the guy out of the way, hung up the phone and scrabbled around in his pocket for change. After paying fifty cents for a very long distance phone call, he dials his one and only friend's number. Yes, even a misfit like him has a friend to share his misery with. The phone started tp ring a couple of times before someone finally pick it up from the other line.

"Rare and Unique Items, this is B, how may I help you" A teenage girl answered.

Erik giggled, "Hey, Bronze"

He heard B scream "Dammit, Erik, I told you never to call me by my real name!" She said.

"Sorry, so what are you doing" he asked.

"Fixing my window" she said, dully.

"Why are you doing that"

"Funny thing happened, one minute I was dusting the shelves then the next minute I just hear this high pitch sound, it sounded like a scream and all of a sudden my window shattered" she said.

"Wow" He said.

"And that's not even the weirdest part, I look outside and every single window was either crack or shattered, I'm just glad none of the fragile things crack in this store or my parents would've killed me." she said. "Anyway, how are you"

"Crappy, I have to visit my uncle at the metal house again since my parents don't have to guts to visit him themselves"

"Oh, I thought you'd be feeling bad after that festival thing this morning"

Erik gripped the phone, "you know about that"

"Everybody knows about that" B said, "but what do you expect, this is the monkey team we're talking about"

"How did you know, you weren't even there" he asked.

"It's called the Daily News, Erik" She said, "But I'm surprise you're calm about this, normally you freak out when I mention the monkeys and for some strange reason, I just had this feeling you were going to do something drastic to harm them in some way" she laughed.

Her laugher stops when Erik didn't say anything to her for a minute. "Oh no, don't tell me . . . "

"You know those robotic bugs I'd told you I was going to enter in the contest" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Well, let's just say I'd "accidently" released them in the Giant Robot without the monkey's knowledge" he laughed.

"You're joking right" B asked.

"No, and man, you missing some funny shit" Erik said, laughing, "I have my laptop with me and I'm just sitting back and watching those blasted thing humiliating each other and scarring them for life. I've been laughing so hard I nearly peed my pants"

"And exactly what do you mean by "scaring them for life"' She asked.

"I mean-" He whispered into the phone when he noticed a few Doctors were staring at him.

"YOU MADE ANDAURI DO WHAT!" B screamed over the phone.

"You heard, B, it was just a harmless kissy-kissy between black and red" Erik bursted out laughing again.

"Erik, you're sick, you know that" B said.

"I know" he snickered, "I got the whole thing on a CD, do you want a copy"

"I'll tell you what, I'll pay for the copy if you do me a little favor" she asked

"What" he asked.

"I'm leaving in two weeks and I was wondering if you could look after Haya for me"

"HAYA!" Erik shouted, "hell no, I saw a few of her babysitters in this hospital because of her. Only a stupid, clueless person would say yes to that little favor of yours" he said.

"Well, find then, be that way, and let me tell you one thing, Erik, if you don't get those bugs out of that Robot, they will find out eventually who plant them there in the first place. This type of crime will sent you to jail, my friend, TO JAIL" She shouted and hung up the phone.

Erik stood there, listening to long beep sound on the phone then hung it up. He shuddered when B mention Haya's name and muttered the word "Devil" before going back to his Uncle's room.

-----------------------------

Antauri's antennas were busted by the high pitch sound of the red monkey after that kiss they'd shared. Before a word could be spoken, Sprx roughly pushed Antauri out of the way and ran off, screaming down the hallway.

Gibson popped his head out of the Med. Bay, unknowing to him that the light blue bug was just standing there on his back, to see Sprx zip by without a word.

(_I wonder if that was Sprx who screamed just a second ago_) Gibson thought, looking at the broken bottles and glass that shattered all at the same time from a high pitch sound.

-----------------------------

Nova stood there, staring at the crack mirror that hung above the sink. (_Who was that screaming_) she wondered.

The golden bug crawled out of the air vent and stared at the yellow monkey who was busy brushing her teeth for the sixth time. Its wings flicker for a couple of times before flying down to the monkey's back. Its path to its landing spot was interrupted when Nova turned around and spotted the bug coming toward her.

Nova raised an eyebrow as she watches the bug fly around the bathroom and since it was small for her so see that it was robotic, Nova started waving her hand to shoo it away.

"Blasted bee, go away" She said, with a mouth full of watery toothpaste.

The bug landed on the sink and before Nova could take a closer look, Sprx burst into the bathroom.

"SPRX, what are you doin-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentences when Sprx pushed her out of the way and went straight to the toilet. Nova was too distracted from Sprx vomiting to see the gold bug landing on her jet pack and crawling into her fur. She felt a pinch but ignore it.

"Sprx, are you ok"

"Yes" he lied, "I'll always be alright"

Nova raised an eyebrow, "Huh, if you're ok, then why are you throwing up"

Sprx started to shake from the horror, the sheared horror that took place just three minutes ago. That kiss will haunt him for the rest of his life and beyond. It wasn't an honest peck on the lips, NO, the black monkey, his second-commander went deeper than a peck. God, he screamed like a girl when he felt . . . tongue.

He started vomiting again.

"Sprx, what's going on, first you were crying then you wouldn't leave me alone, then you left screaming and now you're back vomiting." Nova said, as Sprx grabbed the toothpaste from her hand.

Sprx squeezed all the remaining toothpaste in his mouth and started spitting it out all over the place.

Nova stood there, a little bitter from Sprx's behavior as some of the spitted toothpaste landed on her cheek. "What is it about you that I love so much" she said, then quickly covered her mouth with her hands. (_Shoot, I didn't say that did I_) she thought.

"Huh" Sprx asked.

Nova started to laugh, "It was something I didn't want you to hear" Nova said, "I better go"

Sprx knew he heard Nova say something about him so he quickly wipes his mouth repeatedly with a towel then ran after her.

"Nova, wait, don't wait for me" he said, (_dammit, what is wrong with me_) he asked. (_Besides getting kiss by a guy_)

Nova stopped and turn around, "you don't want me to wait for you" she asked.

"Yes, that's what I meant" Sprx said, "I mean, yes . . . dammit, why can't I stop telling the truth"

"Sprx, you're not making any sense" Nova said.

"I didn't hear you say that sentence in the bathroom a while go"

"You didn't, well that's a relief, I thought you would've heard me saying that I love you so much" Nova covered her mouth again from embarrassment. "I meant that . . . I mean, I really meant that but didn't want you to hear it." (_Shoot_) she thought.

Sprx was stunned, (_did she just say she loves me_) he thought.

Nova noticed he was grinning, "I really didn't want you to hear that or the fact that I love your red silky fur" (_SHUT UP!_) She screamed in her head.

"Nova, don't tell me it's true" he asked.

Nova tries to hold it back but she couldn't. (_Dammit_) she thought. "It's true though I do deny it once and a while since you can be a flirt and a pervert" she said. (_**A/N:** though, you don't need the truth bug to know that_)

Sprx smiled, this news really helped him ignore the mental scar and the bad taste Antauri gave him. "Nova, I've waited so long not to tell you this"

"Not to tell me what" Nova asked.

(_Please, please, make this come out right_) Sprx thought, "I wanted to tell you that I don't love you too" he said, then realized what he just said.

"You don't" Nova said, feeling her world crumble a bit.

"Yes, that's what I meant . . . (_No, that's not what I meant_) . . . you're not the one for me" Sprx said. "I didn't love you for a long time, you're the most . . . b.. b..b..b-ugliest monkey I've ever seen."

Nova was crushed. "You think I'm ugly" she asked.

"Yes . . . I mean . . . yes . . . listen to me Nova, I'm telling nothing but the truth . . . I mean . . . I am . . . yes . . . (_No, I can't stop telling lies_)" Sprx said. "You're ugly, dumb and the weakest warrior I couldn't help but hate you" he said.

"If you really mean that Sprx, I swear I'll punch you right in the face" Nova demanded, even thought she didn't want him to here that.

"Yes . . . (_no, It's not true, I love you Nova_,) it's true, I hate you, Nova" Sprx said, lying. "Dammit, I do mean that, I really do"

Nova held back the tears, she didn't want to cry in front of the monkey whom she thought loves her like she did.

"Nova, I mean that, really" Sprx lied.

Before he could explain himself again, he was punch right in the face and fell to the floor. Nova stormed off, shouting, "And I thought Skeleton King can be so hurtful, but you take the cake, Sprx"

(_What have I done, what's wrong with me_) Sprx asked.

--------------------------------------------

Erik Krinkle grins, his grin spread across his face as he started typing in a few more codes. He wasn't done with the red monkey yet, he's going to make that red monkey suffer for destroying his blue bug.

The teenager started to laughed like a madman . . .

----------------------------------------------

**Please Review**.


	8. Happy Joy Loves Beautiful Stones

**Author's Note: I know you think I'm a monster for doing what I did in the last chapter. I was kind of terrified when I got a review from a friend of mine saying she wanted to kill me...so yeah. I was stunned that some of you didn't know I was an Otto/Nova fan after all I did mention it in chapter 6. Anyway, sorry for the wait, I've been having some writer's block with this story as well as a few others. I'm so ashamed but I hope I didn't lose any of you wonderful reviewer becuase that would me make feel terrible. **

_--------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Eight**

**Happy Joy Loves Beautiful Stones**

"Mr. Gyrus Krinkle, you have another visitor" A guy on the intercom said.

"Another visitor" Gyrus said, then started laughing and clapping. "Isn't that great monkey team and nephew"

"Another visitor?" Erik wondered then smile. "Finally, my no good parents decided to come after all. That means I'd no longer have to stay here."

The swung open and through Erik's eyes he could literally see thunder clashing in the background when he saw the only person who brought fear, terror and friendship in his life. He screamed bloody murder and started to laugh nervously.

"H-h-h-hi Bronze" he said.

"Erik" she said, coldly while cleaning her eyeglass with her shirt. She sighed as she stares at the single lens that had a crack on it. Erik didn't know why she was wearing it, her eyes were perfect 20/20 vision but she said it's a fashion sort of thing. "Good afternoon, Mr. Krinkle"

"What are you doing here, Bronze" Erik asked, feeling a little threaten. Bronze is a very unpredictable character and there were rumors going around at their school about her being a little crazy yet very rich so they don't make fun of her like they did to Erik. They did find it odd that a girl with her status would befriend with a misfit like him. Erik like Bronze both as a friend and as a crush but being a year younger than the girl and the fact she deeply admired the same monkey he hated he kept his feelings to himself.

A little tiger popped out behind Bronze's back and smile evilly at the sixteen-year-old. "Haya, why don't you go look around for a bit while I knock some sense into Erik"

Haya scoffs, "Fine, I know babysitter number one through seven are on the next floor" she said, then ran off.

Bronze smiles and sat down next to Erik then roughly pushed him aside to see the laptop. "So, this is what you've been doing" she said, taking the laptop away, "how do you press rewind on this I want to see that little kissing scene"

"I thought you said you didn't like what I was doing" Erik asked.

"I don't, but once I've seen that kissing scene, I'm going to ask you one last time to stop this or I'll take this very laptop in my hand and bash your empty head open for your stupidity" Bronze said.

"That's very kind of you, Bronzey" Erik said, through narrow eyes.

"Hey, it looks like Gibson discovered something that you might not like" Bronze said.

"What!" Erik asked, pushing Bronze out of the way to look at the screen.

Sure enough, Gibson was walking down the hallway, the same hallway where the blue bug was destroyed by none other then Sprx. Gibson spotted something on the floor and raised an eyebrow.

"SHIT!" Erik said, typing in a few codes, "dammit, where's that light blue bug when you need it"

"This should be interesting that blue monkey needs to lighten up a bit" Bronze said. "He's so stuck up"

"You should see the clip of Antauri laughing up a storm"

"What about your uncle" Bronze asked, staring at the "Nut" that seems to be talking to himself. "And they say my grandfather is crazy"

"Well, he did make himself into a robot" He said, only getting punch in the arm. He cleared his throat and said, "but don't worry about him, he thinks the monkey team is here with him" Erik said.

He was about to laugh when they heard people screaming while shouting the words "Haya," "Monster," and "Devil" from the top floor.

--------------------------------

Gibson stared at the shinny thing that was flickering from the light. He leaned closer and noticed the shinny thing was a very beautiful, round stone with little pieces of metal around it. Gibson picked it up but the power of the sad stone didn't affect the monkey because his hands were made out of metal and not flesh.

"Where did this come from" he said, examining the small blue stone in his hand. He noticed the floor was wet which was from Sprx slipping after that awkward moment in the bathroom. He picked up the small metal pieces and examined them as well. His eyes widened with one of the pieces had a small print that read.

"Property of Erik K."

"Who in the world is Erik K." Gibson wondered.

-----------------------

Bronze smacked her forehead, "I can't believe you put your name on those bugs. Are you that stupid" She asked.

"Shut up," Erik said, then pressed enter on his laptop.

-----------------------

The light blue bug started to crawl into the blue monkey's fur and pinches his flesh. Gibson jumped, holding the stone tightly in his hand as a huge smile formed on his face.

After fixing his busted antennas, Antauri searches around the robot to find his true love. "Lovely, oh, Lovely, where did you go, my love" He called out.

The black monkey frown, he couldn't find his lovely red monkey anywhere. "Lovely!" he hollered.

He exits a hallway only to be pushed aside by a very angry female monkey. "Excuse me, Nova" he said.

Nova stared at him and said, "Just because you're wise and all that doesn't mean you're perfect in every way." she said, then covered her mouth.

"Huh?"

Antauri stared at her for a moment as Nova blush from the embarrassment of the truth. She ran off. The black monkey shrugged and continued with his search. After a few minutes, he still couldn't find Sprx and frown from disappointment. His eyes widened when he heard the sound of footsteps coming toward his direction.

"Lovely"

"ANTAURI!" Gibson shouted as he grabbed hold of Antauri by the shoulder. "What's with the sad frown, my bestest, best friend"

"Gibson?" Antuari said, a little stunned and creeps out by the blue monkey's wide grin smile.

"The one and only" Gibson laughed, "by golly, it's such a beautiful day outside and we're trapped in this coop up Robot. Let's go outside and enjoy the wonders of this bright sunny day" He said, while spinning Antauri around little bit while humming a happy tune the black monkey thought only Otto would do.

Antuari nearly lost this balance as he stopped himself from spinning then as if they were in a drama, sappy, teen movies, Antauri grew very emotional for his lost love.

"At last, my great friend, I cannot enjoy this bright sunny day for you see . . . my heart . . . that was once full of love . . . (_starts tearing up_) . . . is broken" He said, sobbing in his metal hands.

"Geeper jolly, it couldn't be that bad" Gibson said.

"It is, we shared a wonderful kiss but that only pushed my love away from me" The black monkey said.

"Not to fear, my sad, sad, very sad, super sad, friend. You know what they say, there's always plenty of monkeys in the trees" Gibson said, stretching Antauri's mouth with his fingers to form a smile. A rather creepy, forced, smile.

"I'll never love again" Antauri said, forming his forced smile back to a frown. "Oh, woe is me"

Gibson just smiles, "aww, I know what my friend needs. A big hug"

Gibson wrapped his arms Antauri and gave him the biggest hug one his size and strength could muster. Gibson crack an eye open when he felt some type of lump on Antauri's back and he wasn't talking about his jet pack either.

-----------------------------------

"Aww, isn't that the cutest thing you've seen" Bronze said,

"No, it's quite sickening" Erik said.

Bronze gave him a cold stare, "Is there any way we can make Gibson a little more jolly" She asked.

"Well, when I created the light-blue bug I manage to make the light blue stone have more than one type of Joy. I have normal Joy, creepy joy, stupid and annoying joy, and valley girl joy" Erik said.

"Ooh, Valley girl joy reminds me of those girls who beat you up at school" Bronze laughed.

"That's not funny" Erik said.

Bronze took off her eyeglass and stare at the crack in it, "well, I think so" she said.

Erik rolled his eyes and started typing in the Valley girl code in his laptop. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his Uncle was sitting next to him. "Hey, what are you and your girlfriend watching? Hey, it's the monkey team but how can they be there when they are here with me"

The two teenagers stared at him and Erik can only say one thing, "uh . . . "

--------------------------------

Gibson grabbed hold of whatever was on Antauri's back and ripped it off with tearing off a little bit of the black monkey's fur. Antauri screamed and pushed Gibson away and rubbed his back. He shook his head as his heart shape pupils went back to normal and had no clue about what just happened between Sprx and him. (_**A/N:** and that's a good thing, right?_)

He looked over at Gibson, who seems to be looking at something small in his hands . . . with a rather large, creepy times two, grin. "Gibson?"

"Like, oh my god, this is so totally doesn't match well with my fur" Gibson said, staring at the bright pink bug that had a few strands of black fur on it.

"Gibson?" Antauri said, sort of freak out a little.

"Like, this Erik guy must so cool to have beautiful stones like these but why did he have to make them into bugs" Gibson said, "bugs are so icky"

"Why are you talking like that" He asked.

"Oh, Antauri Wauri, you can be so silly sometimes" Gibson giggled like a little girl, "So crushed from being dumped that you're suffering from wild mood swings, that is soooooo last season" he said.

"Dumped" Antuari asked, "what do you mean I was dumped"

Gibson giggled, "poor, poor, little Antauri, a minute ago, you were just a blue as this blue stone I found" He said, showing Antauri the lovely blue color stone."

Antarui was about to grab it when Gibson pulls it back, "Beautiful stone isn't' it, like it totally matches with my lovely fur. I wonder if like, there's any more of these stones around here"

"Can I see that stone you're talking about" Antauri asked.

"Get your own stones, you Silly, Billy, Antauri" Gibson said, giggling then taking off leaving Antuari rather quite confused.

--------------------------

As if this day couldn't be stranger, but now Sprx has to try to explain that little conversation he had with Nova. Or try not to explain or try to but not try too hard to explain.

(Maybe I should just write it down in a letter and leave it on Nova's door) He thought.

(_But it makes you wonder, would you lie when you write something on paper. Since for some reason you can't talk without lying so if you're lying when you tell the truth then why not try lying when telling the tru-_)

Sprx's thoughts were interrupted when someone tackled him to the ground and literally slammed his face. He lifted his head only to find Gibson sitting on top of his back and running his metal fingers through his back's fur.

"GIBSON, WHAT THE FUC-" Sprx shouted til...

Something was suddenly torn right out of his fur causing him to jump and his mind going all fuzzy. He felt a clang followed by him falling on his knees.

"What the hell" He shouted then looked over his shoulder to see Gibson sitting on the ground a foot away from him staring at something.

"Gibson, what on Shuggazoom were you doing" Sprx shouted.

Instead of getting an answer something gray and sliver was shoved right in his face. As he looked closer at it, it turned out to be a sliver bug. Gibson pulled the bug away and held it dearly in his arms.

"Ooh, I, like, hit the jackpot. A sliver color to match my metal arms. This is so totally awesome" Gibson squeals like a little girl.

Sprx just stared at the giddy, little Gibson and can only think of one thing. (_Those chemicals in his lab are finally getting to him_)

"I wonder if the others have these colorful stones on their backs as well" Gibson said, smiling and running off again.

Sprx just sat there on the ground for another minute after he saw Gibson twirl a bit before disappearing down the hall.

His head was hurting and couldn't remember anything expects his mind blanking out after running out of the bathroom. Yet something was telling him that maybe it wasn't a good thing to remember what happened.

And why in the hell did he had a bad taste in his mouth.

(_Is it me or I'm going crazy and losing some much amount time today_) He thought, rubbing his head.

(_I'm more worrying about why you're hearing the sound of buzzing saws right behind you_) His brain said.

Sprx had a bad feeling turning around . . .

--------------------------------

**Author's Note: I know, I'm losing my touch on the humor of this story, but I had to do it. I was having some much writer's block I've became desperate. (Sobbing) **

**Please review and I promise you, I'll update much, much, MUCH, sooner. **


	9. Envy and Anger and Antauri's Discovery

**Author's Note: Let's remember, fellow readers: Gibson has the light blue bug and the sad, love, and lie bugs in his hands. Antauri and Sprx have no bugs and can't remember anything that happened between them. Otto has the Envy bug, Chiro has the Hyper bug and Nova has the Truth. The purple and yellow bug are just flying and the only bugs I haven't use is the Anger and Revenge bug but like they say, you should always save the best for last. **

**Um . . . after getting some ideas thanks to Dark Fox Tailz and Shamaru1, I thought about what you two said and started to think. You see, Gibson already had the pink bug when he fell in love with Nova and I hate to use to same bug on the same monkey twice so I started to think and got an idea on how this could work without it messing up the final chapters of this story. **

---------------------------------

**Chapter Nine:**

**Envy and Anger and Antuari's Discovery**

"Welcome back to another Arts and Crafts Therapy session" the doctor said, "NO biting" _(mostly saying it to Haya_)

"Tell me again, why we're here" Erik asked Bronze.

"Well, for one thing, the doctor guy, who's holding the jar with the brain in it told me never leave Haya alone in this building, and it's a good way to keep your Uncle from figuring out what you're actually doing on your laptop." Bronze said.

"Did you know they actually have a therapy group for those who'd babysat me" Haya said, placing a white sheet of a paper on the large, long, table with a couple of crayon boxes.

"Well, people would rather take their chances in hell then deal with the likes of you" Erik said, bitterly.

"Oh, don't sass Haya with your bad mood, Erik" Bronze said. "Cheer up"

"How can I cheer up, we're two teenagers and a cub that are sitting in a room full of crazies doing arts and crafts!" Erik shouted.

"But you love Arts and Craft" She said, setting things ready to paint.

"I was little back then and wasn't the laughing stock in school" Erik said..

"You know instead secretly harassing the monkeys with those bugs; you could've used them on some of the high school students. Like use the love bug on Britney, the most popular, snottiest, should go the hell, girl in the school. She'll fall in love with you and there you go, you're popular again." Bronze said, painting something then noticed Erik wasn't paying attention. "Are you even listening to me"

Erik stares at Uncle Gyrus for a second. He's painting another picture of a sad person or animal with big, watery eyeballs. Erik shook his head and places his laptop on the table and noticed the black bug had found its' way to the green monkey's back when he was forced to come to the Arts and Crafts Therapy. Erik grinned, mixing the black bug with either the green or the red is a big no-no. All is left is to find a sap for the red bug and he knows just the monkey for it.

"Erik" Bronze called out to him.

He snapped out of his thoughts and said "Maybe I like harassing the monkeys, it's quite fun instead painting or drawing with crayons."

"Whatever . . . " Bronze said, going back to her painting.

He grinned and types in some codes for the red bug to track down the red monkey. Erik was still pretty pissed off at Sprx for destroying his blue bug.

"But you know, if you harm Otto in anyway, I will kill you, right" Bronze asked him, calmly.

Erik just froze . . .

--------------------------------

A few minutes earlier . . .

The black bug of Revenge finally made its exit out of the air vent to hunt down its first victim. The black stone on its back shine as its' wings flicker on the ceiling. After waiting for a few minutes, it spotted the green monkey who seems to be a little bitter with the hyper active boy following him and talking too much.

"ISTILLACAN'TBELEIVEGIBSONLOVESNOVAOHMANTHATWOULDN'TBEGOODSINCESPRXLOVESNOVAANDJUSTTHINKINGABOUTTHEMFIGHTINGALLTHETIMEISMAKINGMELAUGHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" Chiro shouted all at once while jumping in circles around Otto.

Otto grinded his teeth, he's been trying to get rid of the hyper child for the past thirty minutes. After losing site of Nova and Sprx, the envy bug was down to a mild status because Otto didn't feel that jealous anymore.

He just has to take a deep breath and try not to let the red monkey or Chiro bother him. He close his eyes and took a deep inhale of air and-

"OTTO!DOYOUHAVEANYMORESWEETSICANEATBECUASEI'MREALLREALLYREALLYREALLYREALLYREALLYREALLYREALLYREALLYREALLYREALLYHUNGRY" Chiro asked then saw something flying over to Otto. "HEYLOOKABUG!"

The black bug flew down to Otto's back and hid itself in the green fur. It sat next to the green bug and pinches Otto's flesh. Otto stopped dead in his tracks causing Chiro to crash into him and fall to the ground. Chiro landed on his butt and started to laugh then got up and started jumping around again. Otto started to shake and had a sudden chill running down his spine.

"I don't feel so good" he said to himself.

He close his eyes tightly only to open them suddenly to reveal them glowing a dark green color. All the black and green bug needs was something to trigger the monkey to a non-stopping rage.

Otto was suddenly smack in the back by the hyper active Chiro. "THATWASSOFUNNYOTTODIDYOUSEEMEFALLINGONMYBUTTTHATWASSOFUNNY" Chiro shouted.

Otto's eyes glowed and screamed "WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

In one move, Otto slammed Chiro into the metal wall with his new found strength. Chiro was slammed so hard into the wall that he was literally stuck with his feet floating a foot above the floor. Chiro didn't move or speak if that matters.

"It's about time you shut up, you chocolate smeared, hyper active, FREAK!" Otto shouted, spat on Chiro's shoe and stormed off.

Otto was about to walk down another hallway when he heard Sprx shouting, "GIBSON, WHAT THE FU-"

He followed the conversation between Sprx and Gibson, who sounded like a stupid bimbo for some reason. After taking a left turn, he spotted Sprx with his back turn and Gibson running off.

Otto's eyes glowed brighter and brighter while his green fur started to darken. He growled at the red monkey when the envy stone started acting up again with the black stone feeding off the jealously.

(_He's always around Nova, he's always teamed up with Nova, always hanging out with Nova, always being rescued by Nova. But does Nova pay attention to me . . . no . . . why . . . because she's always with . . . him!_) A voice said in his head.

He activated his saws.

He saw Sprx froze for a minute from the sound of his buzzing saws. He grinned.

Sprx suddenly heard a high pitch monkey scream and turn around only to see a pair of saw heading toward him. He screamed and quickly dodged them. The saws collide with the floor leaving two large slashes and increasing Otto's wrath.

Sprx tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor. He turned around and his eyes widened. "Otto?"

Otto grinned "Swirling Distructo Saws" he shouted and swung his saws directly at Sprx.

"Shit" Sprx shouted, before ducking. One of the saws just missed him by a centimeter while the other crashed into the wall. Sprx barley had time to get up with a couple a flying green saws heading toward him.

Sprx used all his strength to dodge every single saw disk although two made contact with him and getting a few cuts on his face and stomach.

Too distracted from avoiding getting slice in half, Sprx headed to one of the doors only to slam into the wall. He literally saw swirls in from on his eyes as he took one half turn and fell on his butt.

"OTTO, WHAT'S A MATTER WITH YOU" Sprx shouted.

A cold chill ran down his spine when Otto's made a cruel twisted grin, "What's wrong, Spraky, too scared to fight someone like me"

Sprx chuckles a little bit as he got up from the floor, "Otto, I don't know what got into you all of a sudden, but-"

"I HAD ENOUGH OF PEOPLE TALKING TO MUCH" Otto shouted and charge over to Sprx with his saws head on.

"I didn't even talk that much" Sprx said, as he jumps into the air causing Otto to crash to the metal floor.

-----------------------------------

Nova didn't have time to react when she was suddenly tackled to the floor by a very happy, creepy, Gibson.

"GIBSON, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING" She shouted only to scream when she felt some tear right out of her flesh.

The only thing decent Nova could do is activate her fist and as Gibson was distracted by the wonderful shine of the gold bug, she struck him right across the face. Gibson was send flying across the hallway, slammed against the wall and slid down to the metal floor.

(_That should fix his lop sided head_) Nova said then hisses in pain and started to rub her back. "Dammit, Gibson, you literally tore a patch of fur out of my back" she said.

Gibson got up as if nothing had happened and scoffs, "tomboys, they, like, totally, don't understand the wonderful joy of having jewels" He said, taking some of the yellow fur off from the Gold bug's claw.

Nova gave him an awkward stare, "why are you talking like a bimbo"

"You're, like, just jealous because you're not a valley girl like me, stupid Tomboy" Gibson said, admiring his little collection of jewels in his metal hands. _(The gold, love, sliver, and blue stones) _

"How about I, like, totally, knock you til next Tuesday if you don't shut up" Nova said, getting very annoyed by Gibson's behavior.

Before Gibson could make a smart-ass comeback, they heard a loud, crashing, sound coming from another part of the robot.

"What was that" Nova said, running toward the crashing sound. Not caring if Gibson was following her or not.

Gibson shook his head and scoff again, "Tomboys, they always, like, have to go where there's, like, danger and junk. Why can they, like, be, like, normal"

"There you are"

Gibson turned around to see Antauri a few feet away from him with a rather annoyed look.

Gibson beamed, "Hello, little Antauri Wauri, still feeling blue like this stone" He said, showing him the blue stone.

"Gibson, give me that stone, I need to see it as well as the others" Antauri said, reaching for the blue stone but Gibson smack the black monkey's hand away and held his dear stones close to his chest.

"No, get your own stones" Gibson said, pouting, "these are mine"

"Stop acting like a child and let me see those stones" Antauri said, grabbing Gibson's arms and forces him to hand the colorful stone overs, but Gibson fought back.

"NO, let me go, you big meanie, they're mine" Gibson shouted, "MINE!"

Gibson kicked Antauri right in the stomach, pushing Antauri away but also cause the stone to fly out of Gibson's hands and into the air. The two monkeys fell to the floor follow by the stones scattering all over the floor. Antauri stared at the bugs that were trying to crawl away but he quickly grabbed hold of the three then grabbed the blue stone.

"What are these" Antauri asked himself then heard Gibson crying.

"my back, my back, I feel like something is pinching my back" Gibson said, shaking and getting a few shocks from the malfunctioning bug that got crush when he fell.

Antauri quickly walked behind Gibson and spotted a few sparks coming out from the blue monkey's back. He grabbed hold of the thing that was shooting sparks and pulled it out. Gibson screamed and fell face first to the floor. Antauri stared at the light blue bug with a stunned expression, "Another one" he asked then heard Gibson groan.

"What happened" Gibson asked, feeling a little sick and dizzy.

Antauri got an idea and grabbed any random bug out of his hands. "Hold on, Gibson, I need to try something real quick" he said, placing the pink bug on Gibson's back. It quickly crawl deep into his fur and Gibson let out a little yelp.

"What did you put on my back" Gibson asked, in a harsh tone as he turned around to face Antauri.

"Do you feel any differe-" The black monkey didn't have time to finish his sentence when he was tackled to the floor by Gibson. "GIBSON!" Antauri shouted while blocking the blue monkey from kissing him. He pushed him off of him and noticed Gibson's eyes were changing into heart shape pupils.

"Oh my love, you have such beautiful green eyes" Gibson said, smiling.

Antauri didn't have time to get up or think when Gibson jumped him again to for a kiss. He held Gibson by the neck as Gibson pucker up and made a few kissy noises. He used his other hand to roam Gibson's back and grabbed hold of the bug and pulled it off. Antauri quickly pushed Gibson away and sat up and tries to keep his composer and sanity.

Gibson got up again, rubbing his head, "What did you do to me, Antauri" Gibson asked, "you just place something on my back and then all I see is pink"

"No time to explain, Gibson, these robotic bugs you found, I think they're the reason everyone is acting so strange" Antauri said.

Gibson just stared at him because he didn't know what Antuari was talking about.

-----------------------------

Nova barely made it out of the hallway when Sprx crashed right into her. (_**A/N**: too bad they don't remember what happened in chapter seven_)

The first think Nova noticed was Sprx had a few cuts, bruises and a black eye. "Sprx, what happened to you and what's going on."

"OTTO'S GONE MAD!" Sprx shouted only to be grabbed holds by the tail and swung to the other side of the room.

Nova heard a loud crash and rush into the room only to find Sprx leaning against the wall and Otto ready to attack him with his saws.

"Swirling distructo Saws" Otto shouted, swinging his saws over to Sprx.

"OTTO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Nova shouted

"Nova" Otto turned around to see her and lost control of his saws.

Sprx screamed when one of the saws struck the wall that was just two inches away from his face while the other struck right between his legs. His eye twitch knowing he nearly got "Fixed" and fainted.

Otto real in his saws back in while his eyes turned back to normal.

"Otto, what in the world are you doing, why are you attacking Sprx!" Nova shouted.

While Otto tried to think of something to say, they didn't notice the red bug landing on Sprx's past out face and crawled over to his white belly. The red bug didn't bother hiding itself as it pinches Sprx's stomach.

Sprx's eyes shot wide open revealing them glowing a bright red color . . .

---------------------------

**Miss Queen B: wow, I actually updated much sooner than before, yay, no more writer's block. Just a few more chapters to go and I'll be done. **

**P.S. please review or I'll sick the light blue bug on you and turn you all into valley girls. WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...ha. **

**P.P.S. I'm so excited because this will be my first story that might reach 100 reviews. I'll send a nice "thank you message" to the person who gave me my 100th review. **


	10. Magnets VS Saws

**MQB: 109 REVIEWS!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND GIVING MY STORY 109 REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH (_sobs in happiness_) this is the best day of my life!! P.s I'm not a Valley girl, those people should rot. **

**Sorry for the long wait after all I do have a life outside my writing that includes my job and me getting ready for college and the holiday that are coming up. I had a hard time writing this chapter since when it comes to a fight scene it's always real serious and blood shedding and that's not what I wanted in my story since this is a Humor fic. So, to show how sorry I am I made the chapter extra long. **

**To: Dark Fox Tailz: Love the title, thanks for the idea. **

**To: 4Evermonkeyfan: thank you, I'm glad my chapters are getting better.**

**To Fairy Whisperings: Ditto for the WW III part**

**To Songbird21: (smiles nervously at the evil grin) **

**To Fyrfly23: thank you, no, I won't turn you into a valley girl (grins evilly)**

**To: oo00ReyRunner: man, everyone seems to be afraid of turning into a Valley Girl**

**To: Tiger Priestess: yeah, Sprx, it can't be that bad . . . no wait . . . for you it is. Hahahaha**

**To Racbgar:(_hands over a basket full of cookies_) thank you so much for giving me my hundredth review!!!! YAY!!!!!**

**To: Empress Caroline of Tamaran: well that's the running gag of this story, to see the monkeys acting strange. Thank you, this story is the first one to get 100 reviews**

**To: love-writer: Sprx is tracking me down for almost doing that to him. (_Sweats_) **

**To: Alisi Thorndyke: I'm an Otto fan, he's so CUTE!!!!!**

**To: Shamaru1: yeah, I can imagine that image of Gibson and Antauri too.**

**To: firesong77: yes, the red bug is the anger bug. **

**To 38SouthernAngel89: am I really evil . . . I hope so. Hehehehehe.**

**To Katokat: _(gives you a cookie_) I hope you like chocolate chip and pecans. **

**To: Giggle Gal: _(backing away very slowly_) you . . . don't . . . (_releases the light blue bug on the readers and runs off_) SCARE ME!!!!!! **

**Chapter Ten:**

**Saws VS Magnets

* * *

**

"Miss Bronze M. Scrapperton would you kindly show everyone in the room what you've made" The Doctor asked.

Bronze held up her water color painting, "This is my Grandfather, Lord Scrapperton, version 2.8, the only person in my family that actually knows that I exist and didn't abandoned me" She said.

"Wonderful, and what about you, Miss Haya G. Scrapperton" he asked.

Haya held up a drawing she drew with crayons, "This is my first babysitter I had when I was only two months old. Fifteen year old, Trixie" She turns the paper over to reveal another drawing, "This is her after spending one day with me and appeared to have aged fifty years"

"Yes, Trixie is still recovering from that Spaghetti and Meatball phobia" the Doctor said then looks over at Bronze, "I'm still surprised you haven't gone insane from this litter tiger, Miss Scrapperton"

Bronze was about to answer the Doctor when Erik started screaming, "oh man, if you kill that green monkey, Sparky, I'll forgive you for destroying my blue bug!!!." and started jumping up and down while knocking his chair over.

The three stared at him for a minute before the Doctor took out a tape recorder and press the record button. "Nephew of Mr. Gyrus Krinkle seems to be in his own little world by the way he yells at his computer laptop." He said to it then put the tape recorder away, "Now, who else wants to show their creation" He asked, while walking over to the other table.

"Get the green monkey, get him and squish him like the little insect he is" Erik shouted.

Suddenly, he felt someone clutching onto the top of his head and was sharply turned around so he could face his friend. Bronze looked at him coldly "what do you mean by killing the green monkey" she hissed.

Erik laughed nervously and didn't see Haya popping out from under the table and snatching the Laptop with her mouth. Erik tried to grab her but she slips through his fingers. Haya place the laptop down on the floor and opened it up revealing the only six tiny t.v. screens that were from the Hyper, Revenge, Envy, Anger, Laugher and Fear bug.

"Ew, what happened to that green monkey, he's all black with glowing green eyes" Haya said, shaking her head in disgust, "Uuugggllly"

Bronze grabbed the laptop and looked at it to see what Haya talking about while Erik tried to sneak out of the Arts and Crafts room. Sadly, he only took two steps before Bronze grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pull him right to her face. "What did you do to my Otto!!!" She screamed causing everyone to stare at the pair.

"Yeah, what did you do to her Otto" one of the Metal Patient asked.

"What's an Otto" another one asked

"I think it was that jell-O thing I ate a week ago"

"I thought an Otto was a pancake"

"You think everything is a pancake, Sally"

The Metal Patient Sally laughed and tries to get out of her straight jacket, "I love Pancakes!!!"

"Will you all shut up, I'm trying to paint here" Gyrus said, snapping the paintbrush into two.

Erik shook his head and returned his attention back to Bronze who literally had flames in her eyes while Haya smirks from her owner's sudden "Must Kill" mood. He laughs nervously, "oh come on, Bronze, it's not my fault. If he didn't get all jealous, the envy bug wouldn't work"

He was hit on the head before being grabbed by the collar again, "Get those damn bugs off of Otto or so help me Erik I will make the rest of your life a living hell!!"

"It's true, you should see what happened to the other guy who messed with her" Haya said, "In fact I think I saw him of the third floor"

Erik lower himself to the floor and slowly reach for his laptop without taking his eyes off of Bronze's. He grabbed hold of the laptop and with trembling lips he said, "you . . . don't . . . (_runs off with the laptop in his arms_) . . . SCARE ME!!!"

"YOU LITTLE (censored) , YOU BETTER GET BACK OVER HERE" Bronze shouted at the top of her lungs and chased after him out of the room.

The Doctor walked over to Haya, who was calmly leaving the room as well. "Is this normal behavior between them" he asked.

"No, sometimes they fight" Haya said, "now if you excuse me" . . . (_I have a Mental Hospital to bug with hidden cameras. Boy, this would be cool for my website_) she thought grinning to herself.

* * *

After getting hit in the face the third by the sugar high fourteen year old, Gibson gave up trying to help Antauri pry Chiro out of the metal wall. They found the poor boy literally stuck in the metal wall, laughing and running in place. They tried to help him out but that only made Chiro more jumpy and started to swing his legs more violently.

"Chiro, will you stop trying to kick us" Antauri ordered, while Gibson, who was just two feet away from him, hissing in pain and rubbing his chin a little. Great, that's all he needed were more bruises on his face. From all the squirming and kicking, Chiro manages to get himself loose from the wall and fell right on top of Antauri, crushing the little black monkey without any effort. Chiro suddenly bolted when he felt a couple of electric bolts running through his body and jumps a foot away from the crushed Antauri.

"Antauri, are you ok" Gibson rushed over to him as the black monkey sat up and rubbed his head. The robotic bugs he was holding were now scattered all over the floor and smashed. Wow, who would've guess Chiro was that heavy to smash the little tiny colorful things Gibson thought.

"I'm fine" Antauri said, a little bitter and annoyed which grew when Chiro started laughing from getting that bolt of electricity in his veins. "Just help me find that bug on Chiro" he said.

"How would you know Chiro has one of those Erik K. Bugs" Gibson asked.

"Do you honestly think Chiro acts this way" Antauri asked only to stiff when Chiro grabbed hold of him and hugged him really tight like a little plushy doll.

"DADDY! You're back from Peru! We were afraid you'd been run over by an elevator" Chiro shouted out of the blue while crushing the black monkey once again with his tight hugging grip.

"Gibson" Antauri struggled to say, "find . . . that . . . bug"

Gibson slowly walked up to Chiro from behind and since the logical place a small robotic bug could hide without being seen is in Chiro's black hair. Gibson jumped up and grabbed two handfuls of Chiro's hair and pulled with all his might. Chiro screams from the pain as he fell back, releasing Antauri in the process and started to swing his arms and legs violently. Finally, with one final yank, Gibson pulled the bug (_as well as a few stands of black hair_) out of Chiro's hair and crushed the bug with his hand.

Chiro quickly sat up and faced Chiro, "GIBSON, WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU DOING PULLING ON MY HAIR" he screamed before letting out a small burp followed by hearing his stomach gurgling from all the sweets he ate.

Holding the crushed Love, Sad, Truth, Lie, Joy in his hands, Antauri walked over to Gibson who unfolded his hands to reveal the crush metal pieces of the bug with the white with orange swirls stone in the middle of his palm.

"This is the sixth bug" Antauri said, "how many are there all together"

"Antauri, what's going on and I'm glad to see you acting like yourself again" Chiro said, rubbing his now throbbing, painful headache.

"Like myself"

"Yeah, the last thing I remember before everything went all dizzy for me from some reason was you laughing about my eyes being really wide like dinner plates"

Antauri sort of cringed from him mentioning that since the black monkey couldn't remember anything. "I wish I could remember, Chiro, but to answer your question, Gibson found these robotic bugs and I have a feeling they're the ones causing everyone to act abnormally" he said, showing the crushed bugs to the teen boy.

"Whoa" Chiro said, looking at the stones, "where did they come from"

"We don't know about that, all we know is that whoever made them goes by the name: Erik K." Gibson said.

"And they seem to activate whenever they touch someone's skin" Antauri added.

Before Chiro could say another word, his blue eyes spotted something shining on the ceiling. He looked up to see the Fear and Laugher bug standing next to the air vent; staring down at the three. "Shoot, there's two more on the ceiling" he pointed, causing the two monkeys to turn around. The bugs started to fly away when they realize their cover was exposed.

"Get them" Gibson said, as he, Antauri, and Chiro chased after the two bugs.

* * *

Nova couldn't see if Sprx was ok or not with Otto blocking her view as he tried to explain his behavior to her. He was back to normal now after hearing Nova's sweet voice.

"Otto, you still haven't answer my question" she asked.

"Uh . . . " Otto started to sweat, it was hard to explain yourself when you don't remember what you did. "I don't know"

"OTTO, what do you mean you don't know" Nova asked.

Before Otto could say anything he was struck by a blast of magnetic energy causing him to scream and fell to his knees. Nova looked straight ahead to see Sprx with bright glowing red eyes and pointing at Otto was his red magnet weapon. But she didn't see the red bug crawling deeper into Sprx's white stomach fur.

"Sprx?"

"WHAT THE HELL, I NEARLY GET NEUTER AND YOU'RE COMFORTING THAT EMPTY MINDED (Censored)!!!!" Sprx screamed

Nova was down right stunned from Sprx sudden behavior and a little creep out from his sudden red glowing eyes.

"Son of a (censored)" She head Otto muttering to himself as he stood up with his body sizzling from the blast.

Otto started to growled causing his green fur to turn back to the ugly darkest greenish black with his eyes glowing a bright green color. "He finally gets the courage to attack me" he hissed while making a twisted grin. In one quick move, he activated his saws, turned around and clashed his saws together sending a blast of energy toward the red monkey.

Sprx hissed and shouted, "Magnet Tingler Blast"

"Uh oh" Nova said, ducking the second before the two powers crash into each other. There was a huge explosion that rocked the entire Super Robot.

* * *

"What was that" Antauri asked, falling to his knees from the sudden shake, but was able to hold on to the bugs.

Chiro started to turn a little green from the vibration, it didn't mix very well with the junk food he ate when he was under the Hyper bug's control. "I don't feel too . . . (_he covered his mouth and try to hold back the vomit_)"

Gibson, on the other hand, was flying in the air in effort to grab one of the two bugs that were trying to fly away. The purple bug was still damage after Antauri fell on it a while back so it was struggling to stay up in the air. The yellow was still twitching from getting water all over it.

* * *

Erik screamed when Bronze tackled him to the floor causing him to drop his laptop and watch it slide a few feet away from him as he was put into a head lock. He started to fight back by kicking and hitting, ignoring the fact that Bronze was a girl and his mother taught him better than that when it comes to showing respect toward the female gender. But, yet, when the female is older, much stronger (_as much as he hates to admit it_) and a bit crazy and crushing your windpipe as we speak, yes, you need to fight back.

"Get off of me!!" Erik shouted, pushing Bronze off but caused her to pull a few thick strands of his dull, grayish, blueish, hair. Bronze quickly got up and ran over to get the laptop but Erik grabbed her by the ankle causing her slammed face first into the white floor. There was a sound of something cracking and Erik spotted the pieces of glass lightly piled on the floor when Bronze got up and realizes it was her eyeglass. He was in deep trouble now for breaking her fancy little eyeglass.

He didn't have time to think when a foot kicked him in the face.

* * *

Nova opened her eyes and cough a little bit from the smoke hovering over what was left of the room she found Sprx and Otto in. She didn't have time to collect her thoughts when she started hearing obscene language being thrown back and front with the sounds of weapons clashing and things twisting into the mix.

She screams and rolled over to the right when Sprx nearly stepped on her when he was trying to dodge the spinning saws of Otto's. When the smoke cleared up, Nova spotted Sprx exchanging blows with Otto but what caught her eyes was the change in Otto's appearance. With the dark black greenish fur and bright green eyes, Otto grew long sharp fangs and that twisted face from now scaring her.

Sprx flew into the air and screamed, "Magnet Tingler Blast"only to have his stomach wrapped with Otto's chain with the Saw hitting him in the back. Sprx screamed as he was thrown to the near by wall with such force that he left a deep dent in the metal wall. Otto pulled Sprx out of the hole and slammed him to the ground before swinging him up in the air and tossed him careless to the other side of the room. Otto grinned evilly. Nova was horrified.

"SPRX!!" She screamed and ran over to him.

The envy bug nearly hit overload when Otto saw Nova's reactionl. His appearance grew darker as his power grew stronger. He jumped in front of Nova causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Otto! What are you doing" Nova shouted but this time Otto didn't change back to normal.

"HOW COME THE ONLY TIME YOU TALK IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT SPRX. DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT OTHER THINGS BESIDE THAT DIRTY MINDED FOOL!!!" Otto screams at the top of his lungs.

"What are you talking about" Nova asked, desperately, she didn't like this Otto because it wasn't Otto at all.

Sprx picked himself up, growling as his blood boiled with hatred and rage. He roars as he jammed his magnet in Otto's back while releasing a huge blast of magnetic power. Otto screamed as he was lifted off the ground (_clutching onto Nova's arm in the processes_) and was hurl a few feet away. Nova screamed as she flew along with Otto and landed right on top of him when they made contact with the floor.

"(Censored), GET AWAY FROM HER" Sprx shouted.

Before Nova had time to react or hit one of the two monkeys, a metal arm wrapped itself around her arms and stomach into a tight lock. "I should be telling you that Sparky" Otto said, and with that he dashes out of the room with Nova shouting for him to let her go and Sprx chasing after them.

* * *

Haya calmly places one of the hidden cameras, which was inside a frame with a picture of an ink blotch and set it next to Babysitter number four's room with a note that said, "A special gift for a "Special" person"

She didn't bother flinching or jumping when she heard footsteps running over to her screaming, "You're not getting my laptop." Haya just calmly dropped a broom that was next to her in the middle of the hallway and heard Erik slip over it causing him to fall to the floor again and Bronze giving him a body slam.

"Play nice you two" Haya said, hearing something, like a bone, crack.

* * *

Gibson smiles in a sort of in insane kind of way when he finally snatches the two bugs (_although he lost some of his dignity when he flew into the air, grab them and fell, stomach first, to the metal floor_.) "I finally got you, you ugly little insects"

"I thought you always hated bugs, Gibson" Chiro asked.

"I do but these are robot so there's a big difference" Gibson said.

Gibson was suddenly stepped all over his back and Chiro and Antauri were roughly pushed out of the way by the envious green monkey with Nova shouting, "GUYS HELP!!!" before disappearing down the hall.

"My back!!' Gibson shouted through teary eyes.

"Was that Nova and Otto" Chiro asked,

"My Back" Gibson cried out again.

"Something's wrong" Antauri said, "if there are more of these I have a feeling Otto is possessed by one"

"MY BACK" Gibson cried only to be stepped on the back again by Sprx who pushed Antauri and Chiro out of the way again.

"Sprx?" Chiro and Antauri said at the same time.

"MY BACK, OH MAN, MY BACK" Gibson said.

Chiro and Antauri help Gibson up only to dropped him when Otto returned while dodging the shots from Sprx's Magnet Ball Blazer attack.

"GUYS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HELP ME" Nova shouted at the three as Otto stepped all over Gibson's back again.

Chiro and Antauri duck to avoid getting hit by Sprx's attack. Sprx growled, jumped over his first and second command leader, landed painfully on Gibson's back before sprinting off after Otto.

Gibson started to cry, "does anyone care about my back!!!" he holler.

Chiro pick Gibson up like a little doll and follow Antuari ,who ran after the other three of their teammates by following the explosions and Nova's screaming and hollering. Holding the bugs Chiro, Gibson and he caught, Antauri enters the command center only to jump back, crashing into Chiro and Gibson when another attack power nearly hit him. Chiro drop Gibson by accident only to clumsily step on his already crumbled and crushed back. Before Gibson could scream about his back he quickly back away while the others duck when a flying saw came their way.

"Otto, put me down!!" Nova shouted, struggling to get out of Otto's grip as they jump, dodge and run from Sprx's attack. She had no idea that Otto was this strong . . . not to mention this insane. She spotted Chiro, Antauri and the so much in pain Gibson popping their heads into the command center and she scream, "WHAT ARE YOU THREE JUST STANDING AROUND, DO SOMETHING!!!!!"

"Sprx, Otto what are you two doing" Chiro shouted.

Sprx pointed his magnet at Chiro as he turns to face them. The three jumped when they saw his eyes glowing bright red with sharp fangs and sneering at them. "GET BACK, GET BACK, INTERRUPT THIS FIGHT AND I'LL KILL YOU ALL"

The red monkey screamed when a saw ram right through his arm, slicing his left magnet off like a hot knife through butter. The magnet hit the ground with a clang follow by dripping motor oil. The red bug hit maximum overload causing Sprx's wiring and circuits to shoot sparks out of his body. "(CENSORED)" He screamed, returning his other magnet back to his hands which grew into long sharp claws.

While that was going on Nova manage to release one of her hands from Otto's grip, turned it into her giant fist and punch him with all her might in the back. Otto screamed in pain with large bolts of electricity flew through his body not knowing that Nova made a direct hit on the green bug, crushing it and letting it just hang there in Otto's twisted fur. Otto dropped her and she quickly crawled away, flinching a little bit when Sprx tackle d Otto to the ground and started tearing each other apart. She got onto her feet and ran over to the others, "guy, what the heck is going, I have no idea why they are acting this way"

"Their minds, they're being controlled by one of these things" Antauri showed Nova the bugs in his hands.

"Someone had released them into the robot and causing everyone to act so strange" Chiro said.

"So Sprx and Otto has one of them on" Nova asked.

"Yes, they're buried inside their fur, if we remove them they will be restored to normal" Antauri said.

"And how are we going to do that, everything we come near them we nearly get hit with one of their attacks.

Nova got an idea, "I know, I'll distract one of them while you three get the bug off the other"

The three nodded and Nova waited til she sees a perfect time to interrupt the fight. She didn't have to wait long when Otto kicked Sprx with both legs, sending him flying into their sphere shape chairs, then getting up from the floor. He was all scratch off and in great pain because the green bug was still malfunctioning. One of his saws were broken so he let if turn back into his hand and lifted the other saw half way up with the plan to walk over to Sprx and finish the job when . . .

"Otto!!!"

(_**MQB: **Sprx/Nova fans do not hate me for what I'm about to do_)

Otto turned around to see Nova giving him a warm, yet very nervous smile, "Otto, why must you fight with Sprx"

The dark colors started to drain from Otto's fur which was a sign that he was calming down, "because I hated when you pay more attention to him than me" he said and he didn't need to Truth bug for that.

Nova takes a few steps over to him with her hands out in front in case she has to defend herself. "Whatever gave you that idea, I don't give that extra special attention" Nova said.

More of the darkness faded from Otto as his eyes started turning back to his normal black. "You don't"

"No, why would I do that to a guy who constantly hit on me every day of my life" Nova said, taking a few more steps closer to him til finally they were face to face. She had to think, if there was a bug on him where would the thing be hiding.

"I guess that's true" Otto said, "but either way, you're still giving him more attention by talking back to him or hitting him"

Nova sighs, "would a hug make you feel better and show my way of apologizing" she asked.

Otto smiled, "Can I get a kiss as well"

Nova raises an eyebrow, boy, she was very uncomfortable at the moment as she bit her tongue and nodded, "after the hug"

Sprx lifted himself out of the mental rubble to see Nova wrapping her arms around Otto for a hug. He growled and was about to attack when he was attack by Chiro and Gibson and had his face literally slammed into the floor so he couldn't make a sound. Sprx struggle to get away from them when Antauri stood next to him and started to roam Sprx's back for the bug. "I can't find it" Antauri said.

Sprx manages to get up but Chiro and Gibson held him tight by the head and arm. Then that's when Antauri saw something shining on Sprx stomach and he quickly grabs it and yanks the bug off of the red monkey. Sprs froze on the spot with his eyes turning back to normal. He takes one deep breath before passing out on the ground.

Nova felt Otto hugging her tighter but she was too busy trying to find that bug. She smiles with she felt two round and smooth objects on his back, but that was when Otto loosens her grip and made her face him. With tire eyes he leans over for the kiss . . .

And that's when Nova grabbed the two bugs and pulled them out of his fur. Otto twitches before collapsing into her arms. He was out cold.

* * *

Erik, now with a black eye and a couple of scraps and scratches here and there, ran as fast as he could throughout the Mental Hospital building to escape from Bronze's wrath. With his laptop close to his chest, he turns at a corner only to crash into a couple of doctors but he kept his balance and smile when he saw the front doors that lead to the bus ships to take him home.

He had enough of this visit and wasn't going to stay for another minute. He was only twenty feet away when Bronze came out of no where from another hallway and tackle him to the ground.

"(Censored)!!" Erik shouted when his laptop flew out of his hands and smashed on the white, cold floor. The piercing sound causes the two to stop fighting as they looked over at the Laptop that was showing flickering images of the monkey team looking at all the bugs they found before shutting down completely.

Bronze laughed, "looks like they found all your bugs" she said, grinning.

Erik, on the other hand, snapped . . .

* * *

**MQB: crappy, I know and I'm sorry for the long wait, I promise I'll get the next chapter up much, much sooner than before. How many chapters do I have left in the story . . . to bad I'm not telling, hahahahaha . . . (runs offs) **


	11. Teenage Boy's Blues

**MQB: thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Teenage Boy's Blues**

Erik stares at his smashed up laptop, the travel size computer he got for his fourteen birthday, with a twitchy eye. The wires in the laptop crackle and flinch from the static which the sixteen year old's brain was doing at the same time. Finally, after holding it back for many months from stress, peer pressure and bullying from his classmates, something inside his head snapped and Erik hit the room.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he jumped to his feet (_sending Bronze to the floor with a painful thump_) "I'M NOT GOING TO LET THEM WIN!!" He hollers and rushes to the exit door.

"THEY'RE NOT GETTING OFF THAT EASY"

Bronze quickly follows him only to stop when a crowd of nurses and Doctors blocked her from exiting since they wanted to see what the teenage boy was doing. She stood on her tiptoes and looked out and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Erik rushed over to the nearest Bus ship with wide, angry eyes and a thin strand of drool running down his chin and went inside. The next thing they saw was the bus driver being kicked out with a rough shove by Erik's foot while the teen screamed, "GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU OLD HAG"

The minute the bus driver hit the floor, the ship took off into the air, crashed straight through the roof of the oxygen tight shield and headed to Shuggazoom city. Bronze stood there calmly as the Doctor and nurses scream and back away from the door as light gravity from outside space started lifting the other buses into the air.

"What's going on"

Bronze looked down at Haya who had a smirk on her face from seeing everybody in a panic mode. The bus driver rushed into the building, gasping for air before thick steel doors slid across the exit door and lock to prevent people from going outside.

"Erik snapped and hijacked a bus" Bronze said, calmly as she picked up Haya from the floor. People were running all over the place and she didn't want her little cub to get stepped on.

"Oh, you know what that means" Haya said. "You so own me ten bucks"

Bronze sighs, "what I don't get, how can he drive a bus perfectly but fail his driver's test four times"

* * *

Gibson groans from the pain from his poor back which also included a dented jet pack and a couple of footprints on it. He stares, bitterly, at Sprx and Otto that were lying on two of the bed in the Med. Bay. The only place that didn't get destroyed from this hellish day.

(_Why do they get special treatment when they're the ones who cause this mess_) he thought.

Not only his face was batter and bruise (_thanks to Nova's slap and Chiro's kicking)_ but now he was literally bent in a 90-degree angle from the back pain. He hated this day.

But right now, he has to push the bitterness aside to examine the eleven colorful bugs the team collected in the metal tray. After peeling off the metal parts, he placed each stone underneath a microphone to examine them closer, but after a couple of more tests he didn't come up with much information.

Antuari waited patiently while Chiro sat down to rest from his upset stomach and Nova treated Sprx and Otto's wounds.

"Did you find out anything, Gibson" Antuari asked.

Gibson crack his back but that only brought more pain, "Not much, I can't really tell what these stones are capable of since they only work when they are attach to a person"

"Well, there's no way we're going let that happen" Antuari said, still a little uneasy after testing the pink stone on Gibson a while back.

"Other than that, all I know is that the red, green and black stone turn people into violent creatures"

"And the pink turns them into rather sick people" Antauri said, not knowing how else to describe it.

"As for the others, it's still unknown and I still don't know who Erik. K is but, it's clear he's the one who set this whole thing up"

"Well, we can do a search on this Erik K. when Sprx and Otto wakes up" The black monkey said.

"Speaking of that, Sprx is waking up" Nova said.

The others surrounded the bed Sprx was lying on and waited as the red monkey's eyes started to flicker back on. Once his eyes were back on, he weakly smiles at his teammate as reality and pain started to come back to him.

He groans a little, "hey guys"

Nova sighs in relief as the others smile back at the polit. "How are you feeling, Sprx" Chiro asked.

"Does painful answer your question" he said, hissing a bit from trying to move. "What the hell happened, all I can remember is blacking out and waking up like this" he said, looking at his beat up body covered in bandages, cuts that haven't been wrapped yet and bruise, "and where the hell is my left arm!!!"

"We can't find it this minute" Chiro said, uneasy, "it's under a lot of rumble you and Otto cause"

"What Otto and I cause" Sprx shouted, "what do you mean by that"

"You two were possessed by some robotic bugs a person name Erik K. release in our Robot." Nova said, knowing very well not to spill any detail, "and somehow got angry at each other and started fighting"

The others caught on, "pretty much" Chiro said, nodding in agreement.

"Oh," Sprx said, "so am I me again"

"Yes" Antuari said.

He stares at Gibson, "Gibson, why are you slouching that way" he asked.

Gibson glared at him, "you jumped on my back . . . twice" he said, through close teeth.

Sprx looks away from the blue monkey as he let out a small, quiet snicker. "So, what are we going to do now" he asked, sitting up, despite the pain.

"We're going to find Erik K. and see why he did this in the first place"

"Yeah, it's not like he just going to pop out of no where" Chiro said, "that would be dumb"

The second Chiro ended his sentence the alarm went off. The loud, rapidly beeping alarm cause Otto to snap out of his dream mode and quickly sat up, hyperventilating. "What's going on" he asked.

"Warning, incoming ship craft, ready to crash in five . . . four . . . three . . . "

"I think you spoke too soon, Kid" Sprx said.

"Two"

"Oh no" Nova said.

"One"

Suddenly there was a large boom that caused the room to shake and the team to fall to their knees. Otto and Sprx fell off the bed and hit a few of their bruises causing them to scream. Gibson cried when he heard and felt an unpleasant crack in his back. The alarm continues to go off as everything in the Med Bay. fell of the shelves and smashing all over the floor. The stones in the metal tray scattered all over the place causing the team to back away from them, afraid to touch them with their hands.

"What's going on" Otto shouted, too weak to get up from the floor.

Chiro help Otto up as Antuari did the same with Sprx. "Quick, to the Command Center." Chiro said.

The team race over to the Command Center (_what was left of it_) to see whatever had hit, hit around the neck and the head of the Robot on the computer scream. The head was cover in black smoke with pieces of burn, melted metal peeling off the ship and landing on the shoulder of the Robot. As Gibson walked over to the computer to turn off the alarm, Nova noticed something.

"Guys, I think someone is inside the Robot" she said.

"What makes you say that" Chiro asked.

"Look" she said, pointed to the neck of the Robot on the screen, "the hatch is wide open"

"That can't be, nobody could survive that crash" Otto said, still not having a clue what was going on.

"Uh, guys, where did all this water come from" Sprx asked.

They looked down at their feet and noticed there was an inch deep of water all over the floor.

"Shoot, I forgot about the broken sink" Nova said, remembering coming to her senses to see herself and Gibson in a rather disturbing situation next to the broken sink. "We forgot to turn the water off"

"I think that's the least of our worries" Antuari said, "someone's near"

The room was suddenly filled with black smoke follow by someone coughing. The team gathers around the door where the smoke was coming from to see a teenage boy appearing from the black fog.

"You. Rotten. Pieces. Of. Trash!!!" The boy screamed before coughing.

Chiro and the monkey's eyes widened from the boy's appearance. His pale face was blacken by smoke, there was a small gash on his forehead with a small strand of blood running down to his cheek. This blue-grayish hair was smoking a little bit and messy and he had large, dark circles under his black eyes. His clothes were dirty and slightly torn and he was too angry or insane or both to figure out he'd survived the crash.

"I'm guessing this is the guy, you were talking about" Sprx asked.

"Stop your yapping, monkey!!!" Erik shouted, while stumbling over to them.

"Hey, don't you snap at him like that" Nova shouted.

"Rotten trash" Erik muttered, "why couldn't you guys just kill each other instead of finding my bugs'

"So you are the one who planted those robot bugs on us" Chiro said.

"Well duh, I just told you and my plan was going perfectly til you started discovering them" Erik growled, "and as if that wasn't bad enough, you had to destroy them, NO ONE destroys my robot bugs and gets away with it"

"But why" Chiro asked.

Erik's neck crack making a very gross sound as he started to shake, "You, it was because of you and your horrible pieces of garage of monkeys. ALL OF YOU ruin my life, my life, MY ALREADY PATHETIC LIFE"

His cell phone went off and he quickly answers, knowing very well who it was, "NOT NOW MOM, I'M BUSY!!!" he screamed in the phone and throw it to the nearest wall, smashing it into little pieces.

"How did we ruin his life" Otto asked.

"What are you talking about" Chiro asked Erik.

"As if you don't know, boy" Erik said, "take a good look at me, don't I remind you of someone who'd dressed up like you a few weeks ago. Of someone who wanted to be just like you and gave you the greatest gift on your birthday"

Chiro started to think til Otto spoke up again, "Hey that sounded like that time when we fought of that crazy Krinkle guy"

It only took a second for the realization to click in the others' heads. "Krinkle?" Chiro said.

"Erik Krinkle to be exact" Erik said.

"Oh my god, don't tell me that guy actually has a son" Sprx said.

"Is he your father" Chiro asked.

"I'm his Nephew, and thanks to him and you guy, my life is ruin!!" He shouted and glared at them, "my life was never the same after that night, waking up in the middle the night from a phone call about him going off to the looney bin. Only to be the laughing stock at my school when my classmate heard about the story on the news because everything is big news when it comes to the **_Robot Monkeys _**saving the day. Everyday of my life, I go to school to be laughed at while others ask me "hey, Erik, why don't you dress up like Chiro and join your Uncle at the nuthouse, ha ha ha ha ha"' He said, flashing them an insane looked. "Do you have any idea what's it like to go to that mental hospital on a weekly basic and sit there and listen to my Uncle making up stories about him as the leader of the monkey team!?"

"Nothing but the monkey team, every single visit for four hours, nothing but the MONKEY TEAM"

The team back away from him a little as he advanced them with a shear insane fear look in his face, "wait . . . wait, don't you hear them . . . "

"Hear what" Nova asked.

"DON'T YOU HEAR IT" Erik screamed right into Chiro's face as he and the others back away from the Teenager.

"DON'T YOU HEAR THEM, THEY'RE LAUGHING AT ME, EVERYBODY IN THIS WHOLE FREAKING CITY IS LAUGHING AT ME" He shouted to the ceiling, "FOR THE LOVE OF SHUGGAZOOM, WHY CAN'T THEY JUST SHUT UP AND GET A LIFE"

"Erik" Chiro called out to him as Erik while taking a few steps over to him, "come on, releasing robotic bugs on us isn't going to help you with school"

The circles underneath Erik's eyes darken as he started to grin and pushed Chiro away from him. Chiro fell to the floor causing the monkeys (_minus Otto and Sprx due to their injuries_) activate their weapons.

"No, it's not going to help me and neither will your little hand weapons" Erik said, still grinning, "there's nothing worse than humiliation and I suffer enough embarrassment for my age so now it's your turn" he said, "You think you're safe from the public knowing very well all the little events that happen to each and every one of you were hidden thanks to this huge Robot"

"This guy is nuts" Otto whispered to the others who slightly nodded in agreement.

"BUT YOU THINK WRONG" Erik shouted in their faces while spitting on them a few times, "every single thing you did today was recorded by my robot bugs, every single sudden love, every single kiss and every single junk food eating, crying spassing, choking laugher, stupid confession, EVERYTHING stuffed in a single CD ready to be copy and sent to every computer in this CITY!!!!" he shouted to the ceiling and started laughing like a madman and scrambling in his pockets to find the CD but he quickly froze as his insane grin turned into a frown.

(_Where is it!!_) He shouted in his head.

* * *

"What a waste of a good laptop" Bronze said, looking down at the smash up wireless computer while everything in the Mental Hospital went into a total lock down.

Haya examines the laptop only to back her head way a little when the CD burner popped out revealing a red color CD. "What's this" Haya asked.

Bronze took the CD out of the burner, stares at it for a moment then grin. It was the CD Erik use to record monkeys from the bugs' point of view. All the dirt that happened during the day was in her hands.

She grins again.

* * *

Erik's eyes widened when he realizes he left the CD in his laptop. Stunned by the news the anger in his system boiled as he grabbed hold of the nearest, sharpest object and charge at the team with a battle fighting cry. Sprx slammed his magnet into the water and shot a blast of magnetic power while the others jump into the air.

The teenager mutters the F word underneath his breath when he noticed he was standing in water only to be struck by the magnetic power causing him to screaming and drop the sharp object to the floor.

He fell to his knees with a now black charred look and frizzy burn hair and stare at the team for a second and said only two words, "Life sucks" before passing out in the floor-cover water.

The team stares at the boy for a second then look over at Sprx who was polishing his magnet in honor for his heroism. Dead silence filled the air for a minute or two til it was Otto who spoke:

"What was weird" . . .

* * *

**MQB: Stay tune for the last chapter. You won't be disappointed. Please Review. Please, please, please, please and I'll give you a cookie**. 


	12. Bittersweet Aftermath

**MQB: I know the last two chapters haven't been the best when it comes to grammar and spelling, I'll try to go back and fix them when I get the chance. I barley have time to write my stories let alone fix them. Anyway, I want to thank you all, gratefully and truly for reading and reviewing my story. I never thought I would reach more than a hundred reviews so again I just want to say Thank you. Here's the next chapter, Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Bittersweet Aftermath**

The Two days later . . .

"You should look on the bright side of this" Bronze said with a smile.

"Bronze . . . I'm in a Mental Hospital . . . trapped in an eight by eight foot room . . . with a straight jacket on" He said, bitterly, "how should I look on the bright side of this"

"You should be happy that your trial ended with a plead of 'Not Guilty" by the reason of insanity and ended up here than five years in prison" she said, leaning against the padded wall of Erik's room.

Erik sat there, bitterly, while trying to scratch an itch on his side through his straight jacket. "Man, I hate this thing" he said, "why did they put me in this thing in the first place"

"It might be from when you were kicking and biting the doctors while screaming "I don't belong here" from the court room to here" Bronze said, slightly snickering to herself from remembering Erik struggling to get away as he was dragged out of the court room. Who would've guess, Erik could scream like a little sissy girl.

"What's so funny" he asked.

"Nothing" She said then went back to the main subject, "but like I said, your sentences could've been worst . . . I mean with all the charges you had"

"This is unfair, I didn't do any wrong yet I'm here in this (censor) place" Erik said.

"Didn't do anything wrong" Bronze asked, rasing her voice just a little, "Erik, you were charge for car theft, disrupting the peace, damage to property to both the hospital and the bus, crashing a stolen bus into the Robot, literally confessing your crimes to your victims and tried to harm them . . . not to mention causing the Mental Hospital to go into an eighteen-hour lock down which I still haven't forgiven you for since you made me late for both school and my job" Bronze said, counting all the charges with her fingers.

Erik said nothing for a second and stared at the padded wall, "like I said I didn't do anything wrong"

Bronze sighs and started playing around with her ponytail. It's typical for Erik to be this stubborn.

"Just be happy you're not back at school since that little bus stunt you did made headline news" Bronze said, "I know a least five of my friends' friends' friends recorded it and put it on their Myspace profile"

"You're not helping this situation" he said than added, "by the way, did you talk to my parents about getting me out"

"Yes, but they just laugh at me and told me it's better for you to stay here till your eighteen birthday" she said.

There was dead silence in the air. They could actually hear one of the patients running by while screaming "I love pancakes" at the top of her lungs. Erik puffs a few strands of his hair out of his eyes and stares out to nothing, "and they wonder why I hate them" he said.

"Yeah, parents aren't exactly the greatest people in the world. One minute they're there for you and the next minute they leave you a note and leaves you to the point of no return" Bronze said

The two teen lower their heads from the sudden mild depression and stayed silent for a minute or two till they heard a voice over the intercom.

"Would a Bronze Scrapperton please come to the front desk. Your tiger is scaring the patients . . . again." The guy on the intercom said while Haya screams in the background.

"Darn it, Haya" Bronze said, getting up and walking over to the door.

"Hey Bronze" Erik said.

She turned around and looked at him, "What"

So many things he wanted to tell her mostly that involves feelings and advice to get rid of the Devil's spawn she loves and adores. Why can't I tell her how I feel he wondered but under the odd circumstances it's best to keep it a secret like always.

"I was wondering if you found the CD I had in my laptop before it got smashed" he asked.

"Why would you need it, you can't watch it here"

"Because when I get out that CD will come quite in handy" he said, flashing her an insane smile. As the dark circles started to appear under his black eyes, his smile widened enough to let a single strand of drool to roll down his chin. For a minute, Bronze thought she was looking at Gyrus Krinkle and had too much pity for the poor teen to tell him that he looks like his Uncle.

Bronze sighs, "just get some rest and let me deal with this whole "getting back at the monkeys" thing" She said, opening the door and walking out of the room.

She could hear Erik laughing in the background.

* * *

Haya looked at her in disbelief, "are you serious" she asked her owner who was busy unwrapping a large box she'd gotten from the mailman a while ago.

"Yes, and I don't care what you do with it just leave the green monkey out of it" she said.

A single tear of great joy and happiness falls from the little cub's eyes. Her wonderful owner gave the CD her insane friend recorded during the Monkeys' rapid mood swings and permission to do whatever she wanted with it. Oh, she could just imagine the hits her website would get, the blackmail, the money if she put it up for sale with this type of dirt.

"So I can do anything"

"Yup, let's just say it's for revenge for sending Erik to the nuthouse" Bronze said, with an evil smirk. She couldn't help it, after all, being somewhat of a villain runs in her family.

Haya smirks, "cool, now if you excuse me, I have some work to do" she said, running in the back where the computer was at.

Bronze shook her head as she pulled out a large punching bag from the box. She raised an eyebrow and questions why would anyone send her something like this with a bunch of handwriting on it. There was a note stuck to the item that read:

_To: Miss Bronze M. Scrapperton_

_As promise here's my half of the trade from last week Trading Convention, please enjoy this one of a kind punching bag that has been autographed by every single greatest fighter in the cosmos._

_Sincerely, _

_T_

"That cheapskate, I give him a rare crystal and this is what I ended up with" she said, looking at the punching bag before putting it in next to the window in front of her store. Oh, well, she has other things to worry about than an old punching bag: like finding a babysitter for Haya before she leaves town in less than two weeks.

_

* * *

One Week Later:_

During the past week, the news of the boy that went insane and crashed a bus into the Super Robot started to die down and everything went back to normal . . . or as normal as it gets in the city of Shuggazoom.

As for the Hyper Force . . .

Chiro woke up one morning with a sharp pain in his mouth and had to go to the Dentist for a check up. It turns out due to all the sweets he ate under the Hyper bug spell, he ended up with about six cavities and went under the drill. Antauri was there for support as Chiro scream in terriable pain of the drill cleaning the holes in his teeth. The Black monkey tried his best to calm his young leader down but it was over power by Chiro's screams and the buzzing sounds of the drill.

Speaking of Antauri, he didn't suffer much from being under the Laugher bug's spell, he only suffer a sore throat which was quickly cure by a couple of cherry flavor cough drops. On the other hand, the Love bug cost him a black eye thanks to waking up one day to Sprx's screams.

Unknowing to the black monkey, Sprx got an e-mail from an unknown source and his curiosity to the better of him and click into it. His pride and dignity shattered when the e-mail turn out to be a clips of him caught on camera crying his poor little eyes out over little things like getting his feelings hurt to candy. He raised an eyebrow when the next clip of the video show Antauri and him talking then him running away from the black monkey only to be pinned to the wall and . . .

Sprx screamed . . .

_Flashback_

_Nova placed an ice pack over Antauri's left eye, "Ok, tell again what happened between Sprx and you" she asked. _

"_Like I said, I heard Sprx screaming and went to check on him to see what was wrong. When I found him he destroyed the computer, punch me in the eye and told me never to come near him ever again then just left" Antauri said. _

"_That didn't sound like Sprx at all" Nova said. _

"_You're telling me" Antauri said. _

"_Do you have any idea where he went" Nova asked. _

"_No, I try contacting him, but he won't respond back" _

"_Hmm, I wonder why he destroyed the computer" Nova questioned. _

_End of Flashback. _

Nova continues to question Sprx's sudden behavior as she walked down of the streets of the city to clear her mind about Sprx and Otto's fight and the whole thing with the bugs and the crazy teenager. She thought it was best not to tell the two what they were actually fighting about when they were under the Bugs' spell. That would just bring more problems and more uncomfortable moments that she didn't want. While on her walk, she was also looking for Sprx who hasn't been seen for a while but her goals of finding the red monkey and to clear her mind disappeared when her bright pink eyes caught the sight of a punching bag in the window display of the "Rare and Unique Items" store.

"Wow" she whispered as she pressed her face and fingers against the window. Bronze looked up from the magazine she was reading to see the yellow monkey staring at the rare item, smirked and went back to her reading.

Otto spent the week sleeping, the Envy and Revenge bug literally drain him to the point he couldn't stand after they took Erik to the court. The minute they were all sure home and relaxed he just crawled into his bed and crashed. Once and a while, Antauri or Nova would come into his room and try to wake him up so he could eat something but Otto didn't stir or move.

After a while, they gave up and let him sleep but they never thought he would sleep for an entire week and beyond. Well, at least he was healing and rebooting himself so it was all good. On day four of Otto's slumber, Chiro also crashed in order to escape the terrible pain of his sore teeth. With a white bandage wrapped around his cheeks, he fell asleep for three days.

Gibson spent most of his time lying down on the cold metal floor. His back pain started to subside after popping it back into his perfect posture and he did read in books that lying on a hard floor helps out with back pains. Both he couldn't relax due to Chiro complaining about his sore teeth and Antauri needing more ice for his swollen black eye.

The colorful stones that use to belong to Erik Krinkle were now in the hands of the Hyper Force. The stones were safely stored in a pickle jar and tucked away in the display room (_where they also had Sprx's Man Hands, Mandarin's glove, etc. etc._) with a "Do Not Touch" sticky note stuck to it.

During all this, none of them really care what happen to Sprx or his whereabouts.

At the Mental Hospital (_during a support group session_)

"Now, before we get started on our session I would like to go around to room and ask each one to stand up and tells us your name and why you are here" the female doctor said with a big creepy grin on her face.

A redhead teenage girl stands up and introduces herself, "my name is Alex, I'm seventeen and I'm here because I'd babysat a demon and was never the same again" she said shaking, "I thought she was a cute cub, but I was wrong, I was so wrong"

"Hi, Alex" the others shouted.

"It's ok, Alex, we have a support group session every Sunday for babysitters like you" the Doctor said, "who's next"

Erik stood up from his chair still wrapped up in his straight jacket. He had bed hair and the dark circles underneath his eyes stood out from his very pale skin. He was miserable. "My name is Erik Krinkle and I'm here because I tried to destroy the monkey team by releasing robotic bugs into the robot then crashing a bus into it" he said, then added, "oh, and my life stinks"

"Hi, Erik" the others shouted again.

The doctor gave him a nervous smile, "alright, it's your turn"

A red monkey stood up on his chair with a much paler complexion on his face. "My name is S.P.R.X.-77 but you can call me Sprx and I'm here because I saw a video of my second in command leader kissing me and I can't remember it" he said, tearing up.

The others stared at the red monkey with a confused expression on their faces since they didn't understand him, but Erik, on the other hand, started to smile. Sure, his life is ruin and he's going to spend the next two years in this place but when he saw one of the monkeys here as well, tearing up from something he knows he did . . .

He felt like he got his payback and a Winner . . .

...in his own sick and twisted way.

_The End

* * *

_

**MQB: Well, that's it, the last chapter of this rather weird fanfic. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. I have one more humor story to do before getting into the Romance ones so stay tune. Love ya all.**

**P.S. I'll update the last chapter to "This is War!" soon, I just wanted to get this story done since this take place before other. **


End file.
